


Теория струн

by J_Doe



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Angst, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Emotional Hurt, Everyone Needs A Hug, Everyone has superpowers, F/M, I'm Sorry, M/M, Minor Character Death, Telepath Steve, Tony Stark is Tony Stark, Violence, Wanda Is Weird
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Doe/pseuds/J_Doe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В мире, где люди со сверхспособностями - не герои, а изгои и преступники, Стив и Баки пытаются выжить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Без пяти минут полночь

**Author's Note:**

> Силы персонажей не связаны с каноном. Реальность может перекликаться со вселенной X-men, но особого отношения к ней не имеет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♫ Nine Inch Nails – Every Day Is Exactly The Same

Ровный гул голосов – осиный улей. Приглушенная музыка – только басы, тупой, ритмичный бит. Безвкусное вино в бокалах. Глянцевая, тошнотворная картинка.  
  
_\- И сегодня, дамы и господа, вы можете лично убедиться, как великодушно наше государство!_  
  
Стив ставит пустой бокал на поднос и дотрагивается до затылка: чипы, блокирующие способности, причиняют куда больше неудобств, чем ошейники, которым они пришли на смену.  
  
_\- Новые технологии, прекрасные условия для жизни, никаких ошейников, это не тюрьма, дамы и господа, как думают некоторые – это удобная резервация, обеспечивающая безопасность общества._  
  
Холеное, улыбающееся лицо смотрит на них со всех экранов.  
  
_\- Наши миры не совместимы, это доказано долгой историей конфликтов, столкновений, терактов, но решение есть – и сегодня мы показываем его вам. Свои дома, своя инфраструктура, судебная система… Те, кто до сих пор считает, что это – травля, что это – концлагеря: поглядите, разве эти люди похожи на заключенных?_  
  
Камера показывает зал, где они находятся, и Стив непроизвольно кривится, разглядывая на экране собственную макушку.  
  
\- Сделай лицо попроще, - шепчет ему в ухо Наташа. – Расслабься, Стив. Это всего один вечер, и он скоро закончится.  
  
\- Напомни мне, почему я должен слушать, как они лгут о нас, и улыбаться?  
  
\- Потому что от того, насколько красиво и непринужденно ты это сделаешь, зависит, будем ли мы сыты, одеты и обуты ближайший год, - она вкладывает Стиву в руку бокал с шампанским и легонько чокается с ним собственным бокалом.  
  
Стив послушно делает глоток и растягивает губы в улыбке. Наташа издает смешок, но взгляд ее остается холодным и жестким.  
  
\- Так-то лучше.  
  
Стив поворачивает голову и видит, что сквозь толпу к ним пробивается съемочная группа. Высокая, хищная девушка-репортер останавливается напротив и стучит пальцем по микрофону:  
  
\- Есть звук? Прекрасно, - Наташа ободряюще касается руки Стива и отходит на несколько шагов назад. - Уважаемые телезрители, мы с вами находимся посреди уникального мероприятия в самом центре Z-квартала. Прямо сейчас я готова представить вам мэра квартала, Стивена Роджерса. Стивен, скажите, как вам сегодняшний вечер?  
  
\- Отлично, и я, и мои друзья получили массу удовольствия, - он с усилием смеется. – Ну, вы знаете, не каждый вечер можно позволить себе отдохнуть на вечеринке, дела не пускают…  
  
Репортер смотрит на него долгим, оценивающим взглядом.  
  
\- Какая жалость, такой мужчина, как вы, просто создан для светских мероприятий.  
  
\- Да, мне говорили. Позволите пригласить вас на танец – после интервью?  
  
Вокруг слышатся смешки.  
  
\- Стивен…  
  
\- Можно просто Стив.  
  
\- Стив, - послушно соглашается репортер. - Что вы думаете о том, что бывшие тюрьмы для преступников с уникальными способностями превращаются в кварталы, предназначенные для всех… - она едва заметно запинается, - для таких, как вы? Согласно статистике, и раньше многие из вас предпочитали добровольно приходить в спецрезервации. Что изменится сейчас?  
  
«Я считаю, - думает Стив, глядя в ярко накрашенные глаза, - что вы все прекрасно знаете, что происходит и что изменится, просто не хотите называть вещи своими именами. Вы загоняете нас в сараи, как скот, и надеетесь, что мы перебьем друг друга».  
  
Стив выдыхает. Вдыхает, тщательно взвешивая слова. Четыреста восемьдесят три человека, напоминает он себе, за тобой четыреста восемьдесят три человека.  
  
\- Я считаю, что президент Пирс и совет дают нам шанс на… - слова перекатываются и скрипят на языке, как песок. - Дают нам возможность почувствовать себя полноценным обществом. Мы признательны.  
  
\- Что ж, спасибо, что уделили нам минутку, Стив.  
  
\- Пожалуйста.  
  
Репортер поворачивается в камеру.  
  
\- С нами, дамы и господа, был мэр Z-квартала, Стивен Роджерс, - она делает короткий жест оператору, и красный глаз камеры гаснет.  
  
\- До свидания, Стив, - подмигивает она, прежде чем уйти. Стив салютует бокалом.  
  
\- Ты молодец, - тихо говорит Сэм и хлопает его по плечу. Наташа встает с другой стороны, загораживая экраны, и Стив чувствует острый прилив благодарности.  
  
\- Спасибо, - выдыхает он. – Если бы вас здесь не было, я бы точно сорвался.  
  
Наташа переглядывается с Сэмом и нервно дергает уголком рта.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, парень, - отвечает Сэм за них обоих. – Пожалуйста.  
  
Толпа вдруг начинает гудеть и расступаться, освобождая проход к большим воротам – слышится лязг замков и скрежет механизмов. Двери открываются: первые, вторые, третьи, – и входят легионеры, с ног до головы закованные в черную форму, выстраиваются в ряд по обе стороны от ворот, образуя коридор.  
  
\- Что за черт? – удивляется Сэм.  
  
\- Понятия не имею, - бормочет Стив, не сводя взгляда с ворот. – Сейчас узнаем.  
  
Под конвоем через ворота проходят шесть человек и замирают, осматривая зал.  
  
_\- Дамы и господа,_  - оживают экраны.  _– А вот и первые за год добровольцы. Как видите, система работает…_  
  
\- Свежая кровь, - фыркает Наташа. - Интересно: и правда кому-то сумели мозги запудрить, или эти добровольцы такие же добровольные, как мы?  
  
Стив чувствует, как бледнеет, и бесконтрольно сжимает кулаки.  
  
\- Стив? – Сэм трогает его за плечо.  
  
Второй слева. Черная толстовка, капюшон, надвинутый на глаза, лицо в тени, но ошибиться невозможно.  
  
\- Стив, все нормально?  
  
Руки в карманах, расслабленная поза, колючая усмешка.  
  
\- Я, - пробует сказать Стив, но горло сжимает спазм. Он глухо откашливается.  
  
\- Ты как будто привидение увидел, - говорит Наташа. – Что?..  
  
Стив качает головой и все-таки заставляет себя ответить.  
  
\- Второй… Второй слева.  
  
\- Ты его знаешь? – спрашивает Сэм.  
  
Пять лет прошло, но он ничуть не изменился. Лицо, которое Стив знает наизусть, которое видит в каждом из своих кошмаров.  
  
\- Я его… знал.  
  
Пять лет прошло, но вспоминать от этого ничуть не легче.  
  
\- Стив, кто это? – Наташа тянется к нему и осторожно касается руки. Паршиво Стив, должно быть, выглядит.  
  
\- Это, - Стив прикрывает глаза, а потом смотрит на Наташу, задерживает взгляд на ее рыжей макушке, только бы не видеть – его. - Это человек, из-за которого я здесь. Самый худший предатель.  
  
Пять лет. То, что Стив пять лет пытался забыть – все возвращается к нему за секунды. Мир сжимается до одного темного пятна, до одной ссутуленной человеческой фигуры.  
  
\- Его звали Джеймс.


	2. Око бури

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- А знаешь, - Стив прикрыл глаза и представил эту картинку: поярче, поживее. - Может, я когда-нибудь нарисую конец истории. Так, как тебе хочется. Что скажешь?
> 
> В голосе Баки зазвучала искренняя улыбка:
> 
> \- Было бы здорово, Стиви. Правда.
> 
> Когда-нибудь, пообещал себе Стив, все изменится. Когда-нибудь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♫Eluvium - Radio Ballet  
> ♫VNV Nation – Illusion  
> ♫How to Destroy Angels – A Drowning

Его звали Джеймс.  
  
Все началось с имени.  
  
Все началось с имени, угольных карандашей и детского рисунка.  
  
_Двадцать семь_  сидел в углу общего зала и чертил на пожелтевшей от времени бумаге фигуры животных. Кошка, попугай, ящерица. Раз в неделю их выпускали гулять в сад, и там они видели – зеленую траву, синее небо, яркие цветы, смешных животных. Ему нравились эти прогулки. Ему нравились прогулки и рисовать.  
  
Раньше  _двадцать семь_  рисовал только на прогулках – тонкой веточкой на земле или на песке, но к следующей неделе картинки всегда исчезали. Их затаптывали люди или смывал дождь: так говорила женщина с добрыми глазами, выводившая их в сад. _Двадцать семь_  было очень жалко, что картинки нельзя забрать с собой. Однажды он сказал об этом женщине с добрыми глазами, и на следующий вечер она принесла ему маленькую коробочку. В коробочке лежали карандаши и бумага. Она объяснила, что, если рисовать карандашами на бумаге, картинки всегда можно будет носить с собой.  
  
Он чертил линию за линией, высунув от усилий кончик языка, когда  _тридцать четыре_ подошел очень близко и встал напротив.  _Двадцать семь_  осторожно поднял взгляд и на всякий случай прижал карандаши и рисунок к груди.  _Тридцать четыре_  был старше на год, выше на полторы головы, и всегда задирал его.  
  
\- Что это? – спросил  _тридцать четыре_  звонко и недовольно.  
  
\- Картинки. Я их рисую. Мне разрешили, - ответил  _двадцать семь_ , надеясь, что  _тридцать четыре_  не будет драться.  
  
\- Глядите, хиляк у нас особенный! – крикнул  _тридцать четыре_. Он выхватил карандаши и рисунок из рук  _двадцать семь_. – Рисовать – глупо.  
  
_Двадцать семь_  вскочил на ноги и сжал кулаки.  
  
\- И ничего не глупо! Верни!  
  
\- Неа, - на лице  _тридцать четыре_  расплылась злая, жестокая улыбка. – Вот!  
  
Он поднял рисунок и карандаши над головой так, чтобы  _двадцать семь_  не мог их достать.  
  
\- Отдай, -  _двадцать семь_  со всей силы стукнул  _тридцать четыре_  кулаком в грудь, и всего секунду тот согласно опускал руки, но потом отшатнулся:  
  
\- Ах ты! Не смей делать свои штучки! -  _тридцать четыре_  со злостью пихнул  _двадцать семь_  так, что тот потерял равновесие и упал.  
  
\- Вот тебе, - сказал  _тридцать четыре_ , посмотрел на карандаши и рисунок, бросил их на пол – и они загорелись. – Забирай.  
  
_Двадцать семь_  вскрикнул и принялся тушить их прямо руками, но было уже поздно.  
  
\- То же мне, особенный, - с неприязнью фыркнул  _тридцать четыре_.  
  
_Двадцать семь_  зажмурился, стараясь не заплакать. Лучше бы его побили: синяки и шишки скоро прошли бы, а карандаши починить было нельзя.  
  
_Тридцать четыре_  вдруг закричал, и кто-то громко заявил:  
  
\- Еще раз так сделаешь – поколочу по-настоящему.  
  
_Двадцать семь_  открыл глаза.  
  
_Тридцать четыре_ , держась за подбитый глаз, улепетывал из зала. Незнакомый мальчишка с неуверенной улыбкой смотрел на  _двадцать семь_.  
  
\- Ты как?  
  
\- Нормально, - шмыгнул носом  _двадцать семь_. - Спасибо.  
  
Мальчишка присел на корточки и дотронулся до сожженных карандашей.  
  
\- Чего он с тобой так?  
  
_Двадцать семь_  пожал плечами:  
  
\- Это все потому что я слабый.  
  
\- Тем более. Слабых бить нельзя. Как тебя зовут?  
  
_Двадцать семь_  моргнул. Обычно ему не задавали таких вопросов.  
  
\- Ну, я – Джеймс, - пояснил мальчишка. - А ты?  
  
Джеймс.  
  
\- Я… Я – двадцать семь.  
  
Джеймс округлил глаза, но ничего не сказал. Помолчав, он показал пальцем на сгоревшую бумагу:  
  
\- Красивый рисунок.  
  
_Двадцать семь_  фыркнул:  
  
\- Откуда ты знаешь? Он же испорчен.  
  
Джеймс упрямо покачал головой:  
  
\- А вот и знаю. И ничего он не испорчен. Спорим?  
  
\- Спорим! –  _двадцать семь_  скрестил на груди руки. Если Джеймс пытался его утешить, то врать было совсем не обязательно.  
  
Джеймс хитро прищурился:  
  
\- Если я прав, то заберу рисунок себе.  
  
\- Идет, - вздернул подбородок  _двадцать семь_.  
  
Джеймс накрыл почерневшую бумагу рукой и наморщил лоб.  _Двадцать семь_  удивленно уставился на совершенно целый рисунок. А под руками Джеймса уже собирали себя по кусочкам, отращивали сгоревшие части угольные карандаши.  
  
\- Ух ты, - восхищенно прошептал  _двадцать семь_.  
  
\- Говорил же, - пожал плечами Джеймс и протянул карандаши ему. – Держи.  
  
\- Спасибо, -  _двадцать семь_  часто заморгал, прижав их к груди. Джеймс сел рядом, аккуратно сложил рисунок пополам и сунул в карман.  
  
\- Это мне, уговор. А ты что-нибудь умеешь?  
  
_Двадцать семь_  кивнул:  
  
\- Показать?  
  
Джеймс улыбнулся:  
  
\- Ага, давай.  
  
\- Дай руку, - попросил  _двадцать семь_  и протянул свою ладонью вверх. Джеймс с любопытством послушался.  
  
_Двадцать семь_  сосредоточился изо всех сил. Джеймс засмеялся.  
  
\- Не смейся, - возмутился  _двадцать семь_. – А то не получится.  
  
«Я могу говорить в твоей голове, - сказал он Джеймсу, не разжимая губ. – И могу слышать, что ты думаешь».  
  
Джеймс смотрел на него, открыв рот.  _Двадцать семь_  смутился и убрал руку.  
  
\- Ну, вот.  
  
\- Круто, - выдохнул Джеймс. - Слушай, -  _двадцать семь_  повернул голову и посмотрел на Джеймса, но тот замолчал, нахмурившись.  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Имя, - вдумчиво протянул Джеймс.  
  
\- Имя? – не понял двадцать семь.  
  
\- Ну, твое имя. Оно неправильное. Так людей не зовут. Вот я – Джеймс. Когда я жил в другом доме, у нас была тетя Ребекка. А двадцать семь – это просто цифра.  
  
_Двадцать семь_  опустил глаза. Их здесь никогда никто никак не звал, и у него не было другого имени.  
  
\- Слушай, - оживился Джеймс. – Когда я жил с тетей Ребеккой, я читал комиксы.  
  
\- Что такое комиксы? – спросил  _двадцать семь_.  
  
\- Это, - Джеймс пожевал губу. – Такие книжки с картинками. Ты умеешь читать?  
  
_Двадцать семь_  кивнул. Их учили читать, чтобы они были  _полезными обществу_  и могли _сортировать документы_ , когда станут старше. Он гордился тем, что читал лучше, чем многие мальчишки его возраста.  
  
\- В общем, мне очень нравились комиксы. Про Капитана Америку, - продолжил Джеймс. – Он тоже сначала был слабым, как ты. Но потом стал большим и сильным, пошел на войну и победил кучу злодеев.  
  
\- Мне нравится, - сказал  _двадцать семь_. Хотел бы он быть сильным. Тогда бы никто не стал отнимать у него вещи, и никто не мог бы его поколотить.  
  
\- Капитана Америку звали Стив. Давай тебя тоже будут так звать? Будешь таким, как он. – Джеймс смотрел на него, очень довольный своей идеей. – А я буду Баки. Это круче, чем Джеймс.  
  
\- Кто такой Баки? – не понял  _двадцать семь_.  
  
\- Лучший друг Капитана Америки.  
  
_Двадцать семь_  задумался.  
  
\- Ты хочешь быть моим другом?  
  
\- Конечно, - улыбнулся Джеймс. – Ну так что?  
  
\- Я… -  _двадцать семь_  замолчал, не зная, что ответить. Достал из-за пазухи новый лист бумаги, пожевал кончик карандаша.  
  
**«Стив»** , - вывел он крупными, четкими буквами. Не цифры, а буквы. Наверное, было бы здорово – иметь свое собственное настоящее имя.  
  
\- Ладно, - решил  _двадцать семь_.  
  
Джеймс счастливо рассмеялся и протянул ему руку:  
  
\- Тогда давай еще раз. Привет, я Джеймс, но ты можешь звать меня Баки.  
  
_Двадцать семь_  глубоко вдохнул, как будто собрался прыгать в воду, и крепко пожал протянутую ладонь.  
  
\- Привет, Баки. Я Стив.  
  
  
Стив вешает костюм на вешалку и садится на кровать. Трет ладонью затылок, массируя место, откуда полчаса назад извлекли чип, бездумно вертит надетые на пальцы кольца. Привычно перебирает их, одно за другим – правая – три – блок поступающего сигнала, левая – два – блок воздействующего.  
  
Эти кольца – Стив морщится – та часть прошлого, которую он не желает помнить.  
  
Три кольца из пяти дал ему Баки – Джеймс. Точно так же, как когда-то дал имя.  
  
  
  
Когда силы Стива стали расти, он едва не умер. Им было по двенадцать. Гул в голове не затихал, его лихорадило, и в одно утро он просто не смог встать с постели. Метался в бреду и не приходил в себя.  
  
Баки все понял раньше, чем случилось непоправимое. Тем утром он исчез на несколько часов – Стив помнил, потому что даже сквозь горячечный туман чувствовал руки Баки в своих, когда тот был рядом. А потом вернулся, надел Стиву что-то на палец – и стало тихо.  
  
Стив проспал до полудня следующего дня, а, когда проснулся, чувствовал себя так, словно ничего не случилось.  
  
Баки спал на его кровати, неудобно свернувшись у Стива в ногах.  
  
Стив хихикнул.  
  
«Баки, - окликнул он мысленно: у него иногда получалось так делать. – Вставай».  
  
Баки вздрогнул и открыл глаза. Поморгал, прогоняя сон, и расплылся в улыбке.  
  
\- Жив.  
  
\- И здоров, - заверил его Стив. – Что случилось?  
  
Баки фыркнул.  
  
\- Это я у тебя спрашивать должен, тупица.  
  
Стив закатил глаза:  
  
\- Ну?  
  
\- Силы твои дурацкие, - Баки пожал плечами. – Видимо, ты стал круче, чем был. Я догадался, что дело в них, когда ты меня за руку схватил – в голове как будто взорвалось, куча голосов: и знакомые, и не знакомые.  
  
Стив прислушался к себе. Было тихо, ничьих посторонних мыслей, ничего – все совсем как раньше.  
  
\- Я ничего нового не чувствую, - пожаловался он.  
  
\- Это все потому, - Баки взял его за руку и постучал пальцем по кольцу, которого раньше Стив никогда не носил, – что я принес вот эту штуку и надел на тебя. Она типа… - он задумался. - Типа затычек в уши: пока носишь, никого не слышишь.  
  
\- Ого, понятно, - Стив поднес руку с кольцом к глазам. – А если я сниму, то опять будет плохо?  
  
\- Наверное, - нахмурился Баки. – Не знаю.  
  
Стив взял кольцо двумя пальцами и потянул вверх, но Баки резко перехватил его за запястья.  
  
\- А ну-ка прекрати! Не хватало опять заболеть. Разберемся с этим потом, ладно?  
  
\- Ладно, - вздохнул Стив. Он повернул голову к окну и сощурился на солнце. – Мы завтрак пропустили, Бак.  
  
\- Фигня, - засмеялся Баки. – Я обо всем подумал.  
  
И вытащил из-под своей кровати пару яблок и целую буханку хлеба.  
  
\- Мисс Джонсон с кухни передавала тебе, чтобы ты поправлялся.  
  
Стив легонько стукнул Баки по плечу:  
  
\- Ты! Ты этот… манипулятор!  
  
Баки только рассмеялся сильнее:  
  
\- Ешь давай, Стиви.  
  
Минут пять они увлеченно жевали свежий, ароматный хлеб. Баки потянулся к яблоку, покатал его в руках и с наслаждением вгрызся зубами в сочную, хрустящую мякоть.  
  
\- Эй, Бак, - задумчиво позвал Стив.  
  
\- Хм?  
  
\- Я тут подумал. Что ты больше всего хочешь сделать, когда мы станем взрослыми?  
  
На мгновение взгляд Баки стал жестким, но тут же смягчился.  
  
\- Не знаю, Стиви. Может быть, найти такое место, которое будет только моим. И тебя с собой забрать, конечно. А ты?  
  
Синее-синее небо смотрело на них из-за стекла. Стив втянул носом безвкусный запах приюта.  
  
\- Я хочу увидеть море. Я книжку читал, там было про соленый воздух и огромные волны. Хочу узнать, как это.  
  
Баки внимательно посмотрел на него, и глаза у него были спокойные и очень синие, как небо за окном.  
  
\- Да, - сказал он. - Было бы здорово.  
  
Тогда Стив не думал о том, где Баки взял кольцо. Не думал, что Баки на тот момент куда лучше него знал, как устроен мир. Стив понял это пару лет спустя.  
  
  
Второе кольцо появилось на его подушке на следующий день после того, как Стив случайно рассказал всей столовой, что Баки целовался с девчонкой из соседнего корпуса. Они завтракали, и Баки тихо хвастался своими победами, как вдруг все застыли, как по команде, услышав мысли Стива, а потом разразились смехом.  
  
Баки покраснел, открыл рот, закрыл, встал из-за стола и, ни слова не сказав, вышел из столовой. Стив не видел его до утра. А, когда увидел, сунул Баки под нос ладонь, на которой лежало новенькое кольцо.  
  
\- Скажи мне, что ты его не украл.  
  
Баки молчал.  
  
\- Скажи, что ты не вор! Откуда у тебя деньги на это, Бак?  
  
\- Стив, - процедил Баки сквозь зубы, а потом упрямо посмотрел ему в глаза. – Твои силы опять выросли. Тебе нужна эта штука. Просто заткнись и надень. У меня от тебя голова болит.  
  
Стив припечатал кольцо ладонью к груди Баки и отнял руку. Кольцо упало и покатилось по полу. Он тоже злился, они оба злились, и Стив был не уверен, кто сильнее.  
  
\- Я никогда, слышишь, никогда не думал, что ты можешь быть… Можешь быть…  
  
\- Что, Стив, что? Кем? Вором? Преступником? Плохим человеком? – Баки поднял кольцо с пола и скривился. – Кем ты не думал, я могу быть, Стиви?  
  
\- Преступником, именно! Господи, о чем ты думал? – Стив потряс головой. – Как ты мог?  
  
Баки рассмеялся на показ, зло:  
  
\- О чем я думал? О чем я думал, Стив? О том, что тебе это нужно. Раскрой глаза! Кем, ты думаешь, мы будем, когда выйдем отсюда? А?  
  
Стив сжал губы и скрестил руки на груди, полный эмоций – своих и чужих.  
  
\- Знаешь, кем мы будем? Либо мертвецами, либо преступниками, Стиви, такой вот выбор.  
  
\- Не хочу это слушать, - Стив взмахнул руками. – Не хочу, - отвернулся и пошел к двери. Баки последовал за ним, взял за плечо, развернул к себе.  
  
\- Нет уж, слушай. Что, ты думаешь, кто-то даст нам работу? Место, где мы сможем жить? Серьезно? Что мы поедем, - Баки издевательски хмыкнул, - к морю? Прямо как ты мечтал? Смешно!  
  
\- Джеймс, - процедил Стив. Его трясло от бешенства.  
  
\- Мы будем грабить, мы будем жить где попало, пока не сдохнем. Как бродячие собаки. Вот что нас ждет…  
  
\- Хватит.  
  
\- И нам еще повезло, а вот большинству наших девчонок – нет. Знаешь, куда им дорога? На панель.  
  
\- Хватит! – рявкнул Стив. Баки отдернул руки, словно обжегся, и покачнулся, жутко побледнев. Неуверенно он дотронулся кончиками пальцев до носа – они окрасились в красный - и большими глазами посмотрел на Стива.  
  
\- Баки, - Стив почувствовал, как вся злость схлынула, оставив место испугу. – Баки, я…  
  
Баки шагнул ближе и кинул кольцо Стиву в нагрудный карман.  
  
\- Надень это.  
  
\- Извини, я…  
  
\- Надень, - Баки покачал головой, утер нос рукавом и вышел из комнаты.  
  
Они не разговаривали до ночи. Уже после отбоя, лежа в постели и глядя в темноту, Стив сказал:  
  
\- Бак, прости меня.  
  
\- Ничего, Стиви, - отозвался Баки тихо. – Я не должен был говорить все эти вещи, я...  
  
\- Нет, - оборвал его Стив. Медленно, медленно повернулся лицом к Баки, хоть тот и не мог его видеть. – Нет, ты прав. Нас действительно не ждет ничего хорошего. Чем быстрее я к этому привыкну, тем лучше.  
  
Баки рвано выдохнул.  
  
\- Прости. Прости.  
  
\- Ты не виноват, - Стив зажмурился, как делал в детстве, чтобы не плакать. – Никто не виноват.  
  
В тот момент он решил, что должен стать сильнее.  
  
  
Когда в их жизни появилась Пегги, им было почти по шестнадцать. Все ребята из приюта уже давно выбрали себе имена или прозвища взамен порядковых номеров. Многие разбивались на группы, чтобы было легче выжить потом.  
  
Баки учил Стива драться и взламывать замки. Он умел это, несмотря на то, что ему было не нужно. Стив смеялся: зачем делать это руками, если можешь просто посмотреть на замок, и он откроется сам по себе. Баки умел двигать вещи усилием мысли, но это было не главным; он смотрел на предметы и видел, как они устроены, мог изменять их. Открыть замок. Отключить сигнализацию. С каждым днем Баки был способен все на большее и все меньше уставал.  
  
Стив мог обходиться без колец, когда был сосредоточен. В остальное время, правда, ему приходилось носить три: восприимчивость постоянно росла, и Баки полгода назад принес третье кольцо. Стив больше не спрашивал, откуда.  
  
Они вросли друг в друга, как врастают слишком близко проросшие деревья. Стив и Баки были друг у друга всем: друзьями, учителями, единственной семьей. Никто даже не пытался предлагать им свою компанию; и вот тогда это случилось.  
  
В приют перевели троих: двух погодок восьми и девяти лет и шестнадцатилетнюю Пегги. За обедом она взяла поднос и уверенным шагом направилась к столу, за которым сидели Баки и Стив.  
  
Пегги встала перед ними, высокая и очень красивая, и улыбнулась, глядя на Стива:  
  
\- Я слышала, ты телепат.  
  
Стив моргнул, неуверенно оглянулся на Баки, потом пожал плечами:  
  
\- Ну, да.  
  
Она поставила поднос на стол и села.  
  
\- Пегги.  
  
\- Стив, - ответил он. – А это…  
  
\- Джеймс, - представился Баки, показав одну из лучших своих улыбок. – Но все зовут меня Баки.  
  
Пегги выгнула бровь.  
  
\- Стив, - повторила она. - И Джеймс. Что ты умеешь, Джеймс?  
  
Баки хмыкнул, подманил рукой стаканчик с кофе и протянул его Пегги. Она приняла его и отпила глоток:  
  
\- Это все?  
  
\- Все? – Баки округлил глаза. Стив едва сдержал смешок. – Дай-ка мне свою цепочку, леди.  
  
Пегги помедлила, но все же сняла цепочку с шеи и положила на стол. Баки поднял ее и, намотав на одну руку, дернул другой посильнее. Мелкие серебряные звенья покатились по столу. Пегги заледенела:  
  
\- Что ты?..  
  
Стив улыбнулся ей и заговорщически приложил палец к губам. Баки только отмахнулся:  
  
\- Смотри внимательно, - и, подняв ладони над столом, вмиг собрал цепочку обратно. – А ты что умеешь, Пегги?  
  
Она улыбнулась и в буквальном смысле растворилась в воздухе.  
  
Стив подавился чаем. Баки удивленно присвистнул.  
  
\- Я умею, - сказала Пегги, снова появившись, - быть идеальным шпионом.  
  
\- Полезная дамочка, - протянул Баки. – Очень неслабо.  
  
Уже тогда, спустя пять минут знакомства, Стив знал, что с этого дня их будет трое.  
  
  
Их выпускали из приюта в семнадцать, и к тому моменту у большинства и в документах, и на предплечье стояла отметка - уродливая буква Z, чтобы все знали: они - не нормальные, не такие, как все.  
  
Когда их заклеймили, всех троих, Стив не выходил из комнаты сутки. Он рисовал горы, море, старинные замки и большие города, парки аттракционов и подземные коридоры метро - все то, чего никогда не видел, о чем читал в книгах и украдкой мечтал. Рисовал, с остервенением вдавливая карандаш в бумагу. А потом - рвал на мелкие кусочки каждый рисунок.  
  
Баки застал его за этим занятием под вечер, отнял альбом и заставил посмотреть на себя. Он был одет в футболку с коротким рукавом, открывавшим свежее, уродливое клеймо. Стив - прятал клеймо под длинными рукавами толстовки.  
  
\- Стиви, - вздохнул Баки. - Стив, пожалуйста, перестань. Мы справимся, слышишь? Мы что-нибудь придумаем.  
  
Стив рассмеялся - некрасивым, резким смехом. Ему хотелось кричать. Ему хотелось драться. Ему хотелось никогда не знать, что это такое - отличаться от других.  
  
\- Что придумаем, Бак? Никто не даст нам работу. Никто не даст нам жилье. Ты сам говорил - и был совершенно прав. Мы будем...  
  
\- Жить, Стив, - перебил его Баки и крепко взял за обе руки. - Мы будем жить. Переждем какое-то время - и убежим, куда-нибудь, где никому не будет до нас дела. Я, ты и Пегги.  
  
Стив отвел взгляд.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, - повторил Баки. - Ты всегда верил в лучшее, и сейчас не надо, - он обвел рукой комнату, разбросанные по полу обрывки бумаги - черно-белую мозаику несбыточных желаний. - Не надо этого. Ты не один. Подумай обо мне. Подумай о Пегги. Она же тебе нравится, Стив, да?  
  
\- Переводишь тему? - Стив поджал губы. Баки помотал головой:  
  
\- Ничего подобного. Я просто считаю, ты придаешь слишком много значения этому, - он ткнул пальцем в свое предплечье. - Плюнь. Дурацкая буква ничего не меняет.  
  
Стив думал иначе.  
  
Стив думал, что эта буква - меняет все.  
  
Он хотел стереть с лица земли каждого, кто считал себя вправе вершить чужие судьбы. Когда-то он читал о войнах двадцатого века. О том, как люди сражались за свободу, за то, чтобы никто и никогда не держал их в клетках. А сейчас - сейчас их потомки воплощали в жизнь все, чего они боялись, против чего поднимали винтовки и бросались в самое пекло.  
  
Но Баки смотрел, как всегда упрямо, и Стив закрыл глаза и позволил ему - хотя бы ненадолго - убедить себя.  
  
В конце концов, верить в Баки у него всегда получалось лучше всего.  
  
\- Скажи, - попросил Стив, - чем закончились те комиксы, про Капитана Америку?  
  
Баки как-то, несколько лет назад, притащил целый ворох журналов в пестрой обложке. Малую часть, что нашел, выпуски шли не подряд, поэтому было трудно отследить сюжет, но Стив помнил: линии, тени, краски на выцветшей бумаге, все еще яркие и красивые. У него никогда не было цветных карандашей или красок, но он бы хотел когда-нибудь рисовать так же.  
  
\- Не знаю, - пожал плечами Баки. - Капитан навсегда уснул во льду, победив злодея, сержант Барнс взорвался вместе с вертолетом. Должно было быть продолжение, но, кажется, эту серию так и не закончили. Война наступила. А потом, когда появились такие, как мы... Сам понимаешь.  
  
\- Жаль.  
  
Баки помолчал.  
  
\- Когда я был маленький, всегда пытался придумать, что было дальше. Как они оба оказались бы живы и проснулись в наше время. И, знаешь, надавали по шее всем этим умникам, распихивающим нас по приютам и клеткам. Навели бы порядок.  
  
Реальность, где можно не прятаться. Не бояться каждого шороха, не учиться вскрывать замки, а спасать людей и помогать слабым. И быть не преступниками - героями. Как бы это было? На что это было бы похоже?  
  
\- А знаешь, - Стив прикрыл глаза и представил эту картинку: поярче, поживее. - Может, я когда-нибудь нарисую конец истории. Так, как тебе хочется. Что скажешь?  
  
В голосе Баки зазвучала искренняя улыбка:  
  
\- Было бы здорово, Стиви. Правда.  
  
Когда-нибудь, пообещал себе Стив, все изменится. Когда-нибудь.  
  
  
И все изменилось.  
  
Скорее, чем Стив предполагал.  
  
Не так, как Стив надеялся.  
  
  
Он сцепляет руки в замок и утыкается лбом в колени. На книжной полке стоят в ряд журналы: полное собрание комиксов о приключениях Капитана Америки. На его пальцах камнем висят кольца, надетые Баки Барнсом. Он просыпается по ночам крича, хватая ртом воздух, и перед глазами стоит одно и то же лицо.  
  
Капитан Роджерс уснул во льду.  
  
Сержант Барнс взорвался с вертолетом.  
  
Они выбрали неудачную историю для подражания – глупые дети, верившие в подвиги и героев.  
  
Стив и Баки навсегда остались там, под крышей приюта, среди разбросанных по комнате рисунков. Они не справились. Не выжили. Не смогли.  
  
Но кого он хочет обмануть, убеждая себя, что прошлое не имеет над ним власти? Прошлое всегда, всегда возвращается.  
  
Пришло время, решает Стив, пришло время взглянуть в лицо своим кошмарам.   
  
  
Они стали наемниками - не самая гиблая работа. Во всяком случае, за три года голодать им приходилось редко. Это задание должно было быть самым обычным, рядовым, с минимальным риском. Но огромный дом смотрел на него пустыми, черными оконными глазницами, и шумно разрывалось радио.  
  
«Баки, Пегги, - позвал Стив. – Мне это не нравится. Давайте назад».  
  
Ему никто не ответил.  
  
\- Внимание нарушителям. Мы знаем, что вы здесь. Мы знаем, что вы не одни. Выдайте нам своих сообщников – и мы отпустим вас. Легионеры будут здесь через несколько минут. Мы знаем, что вы здесь. Выдайте своих сообщников – и мы отпустим вас…  
  
Стив стиснул зубы. Слишком тихо. Что-то, что-то было неправильно. Очень, очень неправильно. И Баки – Баки с Пегги по-прежнему были внутри. Стив не мог до них дотянуться – как будто кто-то поставил заглушку.  
  
Он сдернул с рук все кольца разом. Баки убил бы его, если бы увидел, но Стив не мог иначе. В голове нарастал гул: далекие, чужие, не те голоса.  
  
«Пегги? - попытался Стив еще раз. – Бак? Баки, кто-нибудь, отзовитесь, прошу вас».  
  
Тишина. Стива прошиб холодный пот. Он стукнул кулаком в двери. Еще. И еще.  
  
\- Баки! – закричал он. – Баки! Пегги! Пожалуйста! Возвращайтесь, срочно!  
  
\- ..Мы знаем, что вы здесь. Выдайте своих сообщников – и мы отпустим вас.  
  
Оконная рама поддалась под напором легко, почти играючи. Стив спрыгнул на пол, сердце набатом колотилось груди. Внутри отчетливо пахло дымом. Дом гудел.  
  
\- Пегги! Баки!  
  
\- .. Выдайте своих, - уговаривал механический голос, – и мы отпустим вас.  
  
Что-то тяжелое упало и разбилось этажом выше. Стив рванулся туда – скорее – вверх по бесконечной лестнице.  
  
Баки стоял посреди хаоса, подняв руки, охваченные пламенем, и смотрел равнодушно, жестко. Вещи – то, что раньше было ими – перемещались по комнате вокруг него, будто по орбите. Пегги стояла, вжавшись в стену, бледная, прямая, как струна.  
  
\- Джеймс, - шевельнула она бескровными губами и попыталась поднять руку. Замерцала на секунду, но не исчезла, еще раз дернулась, как бабочка, пришпиленная к доске булавкой – и снова привалилась к стене. Пламя вспыхнуло, выросло: белое, страшное, и дверь захлопнулась. Стив кинулся вперед, упал на дверь грудью, ударил по ней руками. Стало горячо. Доски под его кулаками буквально таяли, превращаясь в угли. Все вокруг грохотало и ходило ходуном.  
  
  
Баки находит его в коридоре, сам. Стив замедляет шаг, останавливается - прямой, напряженный - и оборачивается на звук шагов.  
  
\- Ну здравствуй, - говорит он. - Джеймс.  
  
\- Стив, - кивает Баки. Он стоит в паре метров от Стива, почти расслабленный, руки в карманах, опущенные плечи, темный, прямой взгляд. Ничуть не изменился, только отросли волосы: он теперь забирает их в хвост.  
  
\- Назови хоть одну причину, по которой я не должен убить тебя здесь и сейчас. Скажи, это был не ты, или что я не видел на самом деле то, что видел, - просит Стив, и голос его звучит глухо.  
  
Баки пожимает плечами, лоб пересекает глубокая складка, и он не отводит глаз:  
  
\- Нет причин. Ты имеешь на это полное право. Но ты этого не сделаешь.  
  
\- Верно, - соглашается Стив. И делает шаг вперед: раз, другой, третий.  
  
Толкает Баки к стене и хватает его за горло.  
  
\- Ты мне только одно скажи: зачем? Зачем ты это сделал?  
  
\- Я виноват, Стив, - хрипит Баки. – Я виноват. Ты не представляешь. Если бы я мог повернуть время вспять…  
  
Стив щурится и часто, тяжело дышит:  
  
\- Молчать. Ты предатель, Джеймс. Об этом все уже знают. Вот только о чем пока не знает никто: ты еще и убийца. Знаешь, что бывает с предателями и убийцами?  
  
\- Стив.  
  
\- Да, я тебя не убью. Тут ты прав. Но я клянусь тебе, слышишь, я клянусь тебе, что твоя жизнь здесь будет адом.  
  
Стив разжимает пальцы, опускает руки и идет прочь, не останавливаясь, не оборачиваясь.  
  
Кто бы мог подумать, что в реальности у кошмаров ничуть не менее уродливое лицо.  
  
  
Стив не помнил, как вышиб дверь.  
  
И перестал дышать.  
  
Такого быть не могло. Просто не могло быть.  
  
Его опалило невыносимым жаром.  
  
Пегги – то, что осталось от Пегги – медленно таяло, превращаясь в пепел. Кости крошились, ссыпались на почерневший пол.  
  
Стив выставил вперед руки, защищаясь от огня, и ударил: всей своей силой, так сильно, как мог. Баки вздрогнул, пошатнулся, но не упал - и повернулся к нему лицом. Стив не слышал его: ни одной мысли, ни тени эмоции, как будто Баки и вовсе – не было.  
  
\- Зачем, - крикнул Стив, что было мочи. - Зачем ты это сделал? Что ты натворил?  
  
По его лицу текли слезы. Руки болели нестерпимо: кожа на ладонях и на запястьях пузырилась и плавилась.  
  
\- Баки!  
  
\- Стив, - сказал Баки ровно и очень тихо. – Стив. Прости.  
  
И мир разлетелся на части.  
  
Когда Стив пришел в себя, он был придавлен тяжелой балкой и не чувствовал ни рук, ни ног. Не было ни стен, ни потолка: над головой висело полотно звездного неба.  
  
\- Внимание нарушителям. Мы знаем, что вы, - прокаркал механический голос. - Мы знаем, что вы… Мы знаем, что вы… - и с шипением замолчал.  
  
Справа шелестели нетвердые шаги, все дальше, все тише. Стив с усилием повернул голову: высокая, широкоплечая фигура Баки медленно таяла в темноте. Он шел, слегка покачиваясь, придерживая левую руку правой.  
  
Стив закрыл глаза и пожелал умереть. Цепочка, которую ему подарила Пегги, выбилась из ворота рубашки и щекотала шею.  
  
Господи, пожалуйста, взмолился он, пусть все закончится здесь и сейчас.  
  
Но открыл глаза – снова – и его окружил десяток людей в блестящей черной форме.  
  
\- Жив, - доложил кто-то кому-то в рацию. – Не опасен.  
  
Не опасен, подумал Стив, это верно.  
  
Но вряд ли – жив.


	3. Подкрепление не требуется

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сейчас он стоит и смотрит вместе с десятком других таких же, прижавшихся к стенам, как по дороге чеканят шаг тяжелые берцы. Из-за туч выглядывает солнце и окрашивает песок в желтый цвет.
> 
> "По дороге из желтого кирпича", - думает Стив. Когда-то очень давно женщина с добрыми глазами, чьего имени он почти не помнит: Сара, вроде бы - да, наверное, Сара - тайком читала ему эту сказку на ночь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♫ Marilyn Manson – Lamb Of God  
> ♫ Joshua James – Queen Of The City  
> ♫ IAMX – Oh Beautiful Town

Баки сидит на полу в углу столовой, скрестив по-турецки ноги. Перед ним дымится тарелка с чем-то горячим, и он спокойно, мелкими глотками пьет из пластиковой кружки, так, как будто его совсем не волнует, что в огромном зале не нашлось ни одного места, где он мог бы сесть по-человечески.  
  
"Игнорировать Джеймса Барнса, - уже в который раз сам себе повторяет Стив. - Его для нас не существует".  
  
Баки ставит кружку на пол и двигает тарелку ближе к себе, берет ложку и с завидной невозмутимостью начинает есть.  
  
Стива мутит от того, насколько привычной становится эта картина.  
  
-..Двадцать семь, - говорит Наташа.  
  
\- Что? – переспрашивает Стив. Наташа качает головой:  
  
\- Ты ни слова не слышал, да? – она облизывает ложку и указывает на Баки. - Я говорю, на то, сколько протянет твой протеже, уже делают ставки. Почти сотня человек участвует. Что он продержится так меньше месяца - пятьдесят четыре человека, что больше - двадцать семь.  
  
\- Серьезно, Стив, - Сэм хмурит брови. - Не в твоем характере - устраивать травлю. Не уверен даже, где он спит – ни в одной из секций его по ночам не видели. Даже если Барнс сдал тебя легионерам, это как-то... Немного... - он машет рукой в воздухе, подбирая слово. - Чересчур.  
  
Стиву и самому иногда кажется, что он перегибает палку. Но по ночам Пегги по-прежнему умирает в его снах, а Баки смотрит - равнодушно, свысока, и руки у него окутаны пламенем и по локоть в крови.  
  
\- Я никого не травлю, - возражает Стив. - И не позволил бы никому. Ты не знаешь всего, Сэм, подпускать его к людям - просто-напросто опасно.  
  
\- Да кто из нас не опасен? Стив...  
  
\- Сэм, пожалуйста, ты ничего не знаешь, - Стив смотрит на него с раздражением, и некоторое время они молчат. Потом он говорит:  
  
\- "Двадцать семь".  
  
\- Что, прости? – спрашивает Наташа.  
  
\- Так меня звали в приюте, - поясняет Стив. - Я вам не говорил. Он дал мне имя вместо номера. И поверьте, если бы я мог закрыть глаза на то, что он сделал, я бы... Первым.  
  
Стив качает головой и поднимается из-за стола.  
  
\- Увидимся через пару часов.  
  
Этот кошмар продолжается вторую неделю.  
  
Ставки на то, сколько продержится в Z-квартале Джеймс Барнс? У Стива который день дрожат руки, и он не уверен, надолго ли хватит его самого.  
  
Воздух разрывает короткий, механический звук, все поднимают головы и обмениваются взглядами, прекрасно зная, что означает этот сигнал.  
  
Легион - правая рука правительства - единственные из внешнего мира, кто имеет регулярный доступ в Z-квартал. Это бойцы, солдаты, закованные в специальную броню, защищающую их почти от любого воздействия суперсил. Пробить ее было бы возможно, если бы легионеры не работали группами не менее десяти человек. Против такой маленькой армии никто, от телепатов до пирокинетиков, не имеет ни шанса, как бы хорошо он не управлялся со своими силами.  
  
Впрочем, даже легионеры в Z-квартале появляются только в связи с определенными событиями: они приводят пойманных и добровольцев, следят за безопасностью представителей внешнего мира и прессы на редких мероприятиях и раз-два в месяц являются, чтобы отвести кого-то из жителей квартала на нулевой уровень, в комнату Второго шанса.  
  
Стив не знает, кто придумал такое название, не знает, что там происходит: по этому поводу ходит миллион догадок, он знает только, что люди оттуда не возвращаются. Те, кто сломался, те, кто близок к безумию или слишком откровенно протестует - первые кандидаты на ежемесячную жатву.  
  
Нулевой уровень квартала кроет в себе массу тайн, и если бы получилось разгадать хоть малую их часть, это изменило бы все, считает Стив.  
  
Сегодня - день комнаты Второго шанса. Стив стоит поодаль от входа в столовую, опираясь плечом на стену, и смотрит, как по единственной улице совершает мрачное шествие группа легионеров. Они ведут под руки долговязого, бледного парнишку: еще мальчишку, может быть, лет семнадцати. Стив не знает его имени, помнит только: всего около полугода в Z-квартале, силы - что-то, связанное с водой; он обмяк в их руках и смотрит перед собой невидящим взглядом - ноги волочатся по дороге, едва касаясь песка.  
  
Стив прячет руки в карманы и думает, как же ненавидит себя за то, что ничего не чувствует: ни гнева, ни желания помочь. Когда-то Стив плюнул бы себе в лицо за это, бросился бы с кулаками на легионеров, ничуть не испугавшись их неуязвимых черных панцирей.  
  
Сейчас он стоит и смотрит вместе с десятком других таких же, прижавшихся к стенам, как по дороге чеканят шаг тяжелые берцы. Из-за туч выглядывает солнце и окрашивает песок в желтый цвет: яркое, живое пятно краски посреди неживого серого мира.  
  
"По дороге из желтого кирпича", - думает Стив. Когда-то очень давно женщина с добрыми глазами, чьего имени он почти не помнит: Сара, вроде бы - да, наверное, Сара - тайком читала ему эту сказку на ночь.  
  
Только его жизнь - не сказка, и в конце пути ждет совсем не Изумрудный город.  
  
Дверь столовой открывается, и Стив краем глаза замечает движение. Баки встает с другой стороны улицы, шагах в двадцати от Стива, и провожает спины легионеров тяжелым взглядом. Достает из кармана спички и сигареты - и где только достал? - и прикуривает, неловко держа сигарету пальцами, затянутыми в печатки - почему все время перчатки?  
  
\- Его звали Джон Хенди, - произносит Ванда, совсем юная и не по-детски жуткая девчонка. Стив вздрагивает: он не заметил, как она подошла к нему со спины. - На случай, если тебе интересно.  
  
\- Не особо, - честно отвечает Стив. Врать не хочется, да и от Ванды ничего не скроешь.  
  
\- Пьетро как-то говорил с ним, раз или два. У него был хороший талант: Джон мог вскипятить любую жидкость, никогда не останешься без горячей воды, - она улыбается; и, господи, даже улыбается жутко.  
  
"Талант", - думает Стив. Ему нравится это слово: хорошее, красивое, гордое, сейчас редко можно услышать, чтобы кто-то так называл свои силы. Ванда по-другому смотрит на мир, ее голова работает как-то иначе.  
  
\- "Главная улица" - чушь, да? - кивает она на табличку с номером корпуса. - Как будто у нас есть другие улицы.  
  
Стив смотрит на черные буквы, кляксой застывшие на лакированной белой поверхности.  
  
\- Никогда не замечал.  
  
Легионеры возвращаются, и Ванда молчит, ждет, пока они скроются из виду. Стив украдкой смотрит на одинокую фигуру Баки. Тот докуривает сигарету до фильтра и с мрачным лицом бросает ее на землю, придавливает ботинком. Стив отворачивается.  
  
\- Люди вообще многого не замечают, - отрешенно говорит Ванда и, коротко махнув рукой, уходит.  
  
Стив стоит на месте еще какое-то время, смотрит на голые камни зданий: торец к торцу, без единого зазора, поднимает голову и щурится в яркую синеву неба. Потом отталкивается от стены и идет к своему корпусу. Через несколько шагов он наклоняется, поднимает с песка маленький, неприметный чип и кладет его в карман.  
  


***

  
Они сидят за длинным столом: Стив, Сэм, Наташа, Ванда и ее брат-близнец Пьетро, здоровяк Тор и неизменно следующий за ним тенью Локи. Железные двери плотно заперты, и Ванда прячет их от посторонних взглядов и ушей. Ее силы Стив так и не смог до конца осмыслить; они внушают трепет. Ее и, пожалуй, силы Локи: они оба создают иллюзии, оба играют с человеческими чувствами, и с ними невозможно быть ни в чем уверенным до конца. Стив способен читать их мысли только тогда, когда Ванда и Локи пускают его к себе в голову.  
  
\- Сегодня все должно быть просто, - заверяет Стив и вставляет найденный утром чип в хитроумное устройство. Над столом появляется голографическая карта. - Осведомитель оставил нам информацию и ключ. Задача следующая: без шума проникнуть в хранилище, забрать ящик, доставить его сюда. Идут - Наташа, Пьетро, Ванда. Предложения?  
  
\- Кэп, - поднимает руку Наташа. Она зовет его так с того момента, когда впервые увидела собрание комиксов у Стива на полке. Стив давно устал поправлять ее, да и вся команда каким-то образом уже успела подхватить от нее идиотское прозвище. - Я бы взяла другого фокусника. Честно говоря, Пьетро слишком отвлекается на сестру. Они еще такие... Дети, - Наташа кладет ногу на ногу и щелкает пузырем жвачки, который старательно надувает последние пару минут. В ее левое ухо вставлен наушник, и ритмичная, незнакомая Стиву музыка едва слышно стелется по комнате.  
  
Пьетро фыркает, поднимается со стула, и спустя секунду на голове у Наташи уже красуются два неаккуратных хвоста, а Пьетро, как ни в чем не бывало, сидит на своем месте:  
  
\- Чья бы корова мычала, - ржет он, и Ванда закатывает глаза, но тоже смеется. Наташа распускает волосы и тычет пальцем в близнецов:  
  
\- Вот, все убедились, что я права?  
  
\- Нат, угомонись, - стонет Сэм.  
  
Стив сжимает пальцами переносицу, чувствуя, как начинает болеть голова.  
  
\- Другие предложения? - спрашивает он.  
  
Близнецы смеются еще сильнее. Наташа засовывает наушник и во второе ухо тоже и скрещивает руки на груди.  
  
\- Наташа, - просит Стив, - оставь плеер в покое. Давайте серьезнее.  
  
Локи громко хмыкает, и Стив почти ненавидит их всех. Иногда он не понимает, как эти люди, совершенно невыносимые и не совместимые друг с другом, могут слаженно и талантливо работать во время операций.  
  
Сэм отнимает у Наташи плеер и подставляет к ее рту ладонь. Закатив глаза, Наташа выплевывает жвачку и садится прямо.  
  
\- Ханжа, - бурчит она, и Стив не уверен, кому из них это адресовано.  
  
\- Тем не менее, - продолжает Стив, - возражения Наташи по составу принимаются. Наташа, Пьетро и Локи идут за стену. Вся информация по операции загружена на ваши карты.  
  
Пьетро что-то недовольно бормочет себе под нос, но Ванда только машет на него рукой.  
  
\- Капитан, ты уверен, что моя помощь не требуется? - впервые за вечер подает голос Тор.  
  
Стив качает головой:  
  
\- Нет. Это разведывательное мероприятие, не боевое.  
  
\- Извини, Тор, - встревает Наташа, - ты и сам знаешь, шпион из тебя никакой. То ли дело твой бойфренд: у меня тут на днях гель для волос пропал, и я подозреваю...  
  
\- Нат, - с мольбой прерывает ее Сэм. - Ты действуешь мне на нервы.  
  
\- Бедненький, - Наташа с поддельным сочувствием хлопает его по руке.  
  
Локи переглядывается с озадаченным Тором и показывает ей средний палец.  
  
\- Локи отвечает за портал и прикрытие, Наташа - электроника и двери, Пьетро достаёт ящик из архива. Мы с Сэмом на связи, - перечисляет Стив. - Ванда, займешься нашими, чтобы никто не заметил отсутствия, - Ванда кивает. - Это все.  
  
Стив убирает голограмму.  
  
\- Постой, - вдруг оживляется Локи, и Стиву совсем не нравится его тон. - Думаю, всем нам хотелось бы кое-что услышать из первых рук.  
  
\- Локи, - со вздохом просит Тор. - Это не наше дело.  
  
Локи пожимает плечами:  
  
\- Ну отчего же. Ходят разные слухи, но кому интересны слухи. Роджерс, не скажешь, чем тебе настолько не угодил Джеймс Барнс, что ты отдал приказ о бойкоте? Как-то не очень похоже на Капитана Высокоморальность.  
  
Стив выдыхает сквозь зубы.  
  
\- Заткнулся бы ты, а? - вскидывается Сэм, но Локи только улыбается. Стив обводит взглядом стол.  
  
\- Кому-то еще интересны мои мотивы? - интересуется он. Все переглядываются и молчат, и это само по себе служит ответом. Стив барабанит пальцами по столу, потом говорит с упрямым вызовом, отделяя слова друг от друга:  
  
\- Не знаю и знать не хочу, какие ходят слухи. Барнс - предатель, и он опасен. У меня есть причины поступать так, как я поступаю. Это все, что вам следует знать. Все ясно?  
  
\- Ясно, ясно, - поднимает руки Локи, но смотрит тем особенным взглядом, который есть только у него и у Ванды. Если бы Стив не знал наверняка, он бы подумал, что Локи видит его насквозь: каждую эмоцию, каждое движение мысли в голове. Стив - знает, но все равно ловит себя на том, что непроизвольно ставит блоки.  
  
\- Начинаем через час, - Стив смотрит на часы, - и семь минут. Всем удачи.  
  


***

  
\- Двадцать три, двадцать два, - отсчитывает Стив, внимательно глядя на таймер.  
  
Сэм сидит рядом, расслабленно откинувшись на спинку стула, и щелкает кнопками, настраивая коммуникаторы.  
  
\- Прием, как слышно? - говорит он в свой микрофон.  
  
\- Связь есть, - отзывается Локи.  
  
\- Все окей, - подтверждает Пьетро.  
  
Сэм нажимает еще пару кнопок:  
  
\- Нат?  
  
\- Не жди меня к ужину, дорогой, - хмыкает Наташа. - Привезти гостинцев?  
  
\- Не отказался бы от пары ящиков пива, дорогая, - смеется Сэм.  
  
\- Стив? - зовет Наташа. - Пожелания? Томик библии? Винтажный артбук Капитана Америки?  
  
Сэм посмеивается и виновато пожимает плечами, глядя на едва заметно краснеющего Стива.  
  
\- Четырнадцать, тринадцать, - считает Стив.  
  
\- Может, хватит засорять эфир? - подает голос Локи. - Некоторые тут действительно работают, а не только языком чешут.  
  
\- Пьетро, я тебя убью! - внезапно кричит Наташа, и пару секунд в коммуникаторах царит тишина. - Малолетний идиот. Только попробуй еще раз тронуть мою пушку.  
  
\- А ты смотри в оба – и никто ничего трогать не будет, - весело откликается Пьетро.  
  
\- Пять, четыре, три, - Стив протягивает руку к панели управления.  
  
\- Всем удачи, будьте осторожны, - говорит Сэм и включает мониторы.  
  
\- Портал открыт. Пошли, - командует Стив.  
  
Сэм смотрит на разноцветные поля на одном из мониторов:  
  
\- У вас есть пятнадцать секунд. Держитесь левой стороны. Через тридцать метров - дверь.  
  
\- Дверь есть, - отчитывается Наташа спустя несколько секунд. - Замок допотопный, но есть сигнализация. Ключ?  
  
\- Они все такие, ничего сложного. Локи, будь готов прикрыть вас, - командует Стив. - Ключ - зеленый чип.  
  
\- Открываю, - отвечает Наташа.  
  
\- До закрытия коридора пять секунд, - предупреждает Сэм, - три, две, одна.  
  
\- Статус? - спрашивает Стив.  
  
\- Мы внутри, - докладывает Локи. - Четыре человека на подземном уровне, легионеров нет.  
  
\- Вам нужен пятый уровень, - говорит Сэм и поворачивает голограмму. - Сейчас прямо, через пятнадцать метров лестница. Дверь. Красный чип.  
  
\- Ясно, идем, - Наташа обрывает связь.  
  
Стив смотрит, как по карте передвигаются три красных точки, и позволяет себе немного расслабиться. Сэм смотрит на него с легким сочувствием.  
  
\- Ты как вообще?  
  
\- Все нормально, - отмахивается Стив, не отводя от карты взгляда.   
  
Красные точки останавливают движение. Коммуникаторы оживают с тихим щелчком.  
  
\- Лестница есть, пятый уровень.  
  
\- Отлично, Наташа, - Стив смотрит на голограмму. - Синий чип. Локи, прикрытие.  
  
\- Готов, - отзывается Локи. - Что за черт? - внезапно шипит он.  
  
Стив напрягается и переглядывается с Сэмом:  
  
\- Что у вас там? Локи? Наташа? Пьетро?  
  
\- Сэм, Стив, тут легионеры. Человек шесть, - быстро шепчет Наташа. - Куда нам дальше?  
  
Сэм шумно втягивает воздух. Стив холодеет.  
  
\- Назад, - командует он. - Срочно назад!  
  
\- Невозможно, - говорит Локи. - На лестнице их еще десяток. Нас заметили. Почему я увидел их только сейчас?  
  
Голограмма мерцает синим и по-прежнему показывает три бесполезные красные точки, застывшие посреди пятого уровня.  
  
\- Мы их не видим, - Сэм судорожно проверяет все мониторы, один за другим. - Мы их не видим, ребята, что у вас?  
  
\- Хреново, - Пьетро слышно, словно через завесу статических помех. - Их очень много. Срочно найдите нам укрытие.  
  
\- Портал, нам нужен портал, - голос Локи звучит на октаву выше, чем обычно. - Думайте!  
  
\- Я, - Стив облизывает пересохшие губы и смотрит на карту. - Двадцать шагов по коридору, прямо, потом направо еще пятнадцать и еще раз направо. Сразу за поворотом дверь. Кода у нас нет, нужно ломать. Справитесь?  
  
\- Их слишком много, нам не пройти, - в быстрой речи Наташи слышится паника. - Черт, что же...  
  
\- Пьетро! - зовет Сэм. - Ты можешь утащить с собой и Наташу, и Локи одновременно?  
  
\- Думаю... Думаю да, - с нервным смешком бормочет Пьетро. - Это идея. Хорошая идея. И выбить дверь я тоже могу попытаться.  
  
\- Тогда вперед, - кивает Стив, и молится, чтобы все получилось. - Сэм, портал.  
  
\- Уже, - Сэм сосредоточено стучит клавишами. - Ребята, портал откроется через сорок секунд. Коридор будет стоять двадцать. Держитесь.  
  
\- Мы внутри! - прорывается сквозь помехи голос Наташи. - Но с нами...  
  
\- Что происходит? Что это? - от интонаций Пьетро у Стива на голове шевелятся волосы: его голос полон неподдельного, животного ужаса.  
  
\- Назад! - орет Локи.  
  
И наступает тишина.  
  
"Нет, - думает Стив. - Нет. Этого еще не хватало".  
  
Это должна была быть простая, безопасная операция. Войти, забрать информацию, выйти. Стив сжимает кулаки и думает: где он просчитался? Где ошибся? Почему не почувствовал, что есть риск? Дышать становится трудно.  
  
_Он кричит, кричит, кричит в темноту, но его не слышат - Пегги и Баки больше его не слышат, не отвечают, вокруг стоит страшная, неправильная тишина, и он бросается к окну, разбивает стекло._  
  
Система оповещает о том, что портал открылся. Стив смотрит на таймер и считает. Двадцать. Пятнадцать. Десять.  
  
Сэм вытаскивает наушник, швыряет на стол и вылетает из комнаты. Стив следует за ним спустя несколько секунд. За дверью стоит Ванда и смотрит на них круглыми перепуганными глазами, потом кивает и бросается следом.  
  
\- Помоги нам, - просит Стив, - чтобы никто не увидел.  
  
\- Хорошо, - шепчет она, и Стив срывается на бег, туда, где только что закрылся портал.  
  
Они стоят там, все трое, бледные, в саже, ссадинах, крови, но все-таки целые. Ванда стискивает Пьетро в руках и не отпускает.  
  
Наташа держит за шкирку тело легионера, закованное в покореженную броню. Она разжимает пальцы - тело падает на землю - и тяжело опускается рядом, там же, где стояла, как будто ее не держат ноги. Часть лица у нее залита кровью, и Сэм тянется к ней, откидывает со лба волосы и хмуро осматривает глубокий порез.  
  
\- Все нормально, - говорит она. - Нормально, Сэм, я - в порядке.  
  
Стив кивает на легионера:  
  
\- А он?..  
  
\- Мертв, - Наташа криво улыбается. - Извини, Кэп, живым не получилось. Но я же обещала гостинец - вот и пожалуйста...  
  
Локи сдирает с себя всю коммуникационную аппаратуру и бросает себе под ноги, губы на бескровном лице трясутся. Стив смотрит на него, вопросительно подняв брови.  
  
\- Предупреждать, вообще-то, надо. Вам, может, жить и надоело, а мне - нет, - отрывисто цедит Локи, и голос звучит придушенно и слабо. Слегка пошатываясь, он проходит мимо них, прочь из защитного поля Ванды, и бросает напоследок:  
  
\- Имбецилы несчастные.  
  
\- О чем он? - спрашивает Сэм.  
  
\- Там был такой же, как Ванда, - объясняет Пьетро. Его ощутимо потряхивает, так, что видно невооруженным взглядом. - Наташа ударила, дверь заварило, и мы оказались заперты с ним в одной комнате. Пока открывался портал, пока что... Мы такого насмотрелись, пытаясь его вырубить. Броня еще мешала. Локи нас по большому счету закрыл, у него сейчас, наверное, ни капли сил не осталось. Хреново ему, в общем.  
  
Наташа кивает, дергает подбородком в сторону мертвого легионера:  
  
\- Это он. Потому и приволокли с собой. Такого мы еще не видели, Стив. Его бы обыскать хорошенько, понять, откуда такой красивый взялся.  
  
\- Откуда в легионе трикстер? - Сэм переводит взгляд с Наташи на Пьетро. - Откуда в легионе вообще кто-то со сверхспособностями?  
  
Наташа разводит руками:  
  
\- Хороший вопрос.  
  
Действительно, хороший вопрос, Стив с ней согласен. С каких пор правительство вербует в легион таких, как они? Почему раньше об этом никто и никогда не слышал? Чем скорее они найдут ответы, тем лучше.  
  
\- Я знаю, что все устали, но давайте, - предлагает он, - возьмем себя в руки и перестанем напрягать Ванду. Сэм, перетащим труп в наблюдательный отсек?  
  
Сэм кивает и отпускает Наташу.  
  
Стив берет тяжелое тело за ворот брони, Сэм - за ноги, и они идут. Каждый, кто попадается им навстречу, обходит странное шествие стороной, ничего не замечая. Стив благодарно смотрит на Ванду, смотрит на хромающих впереди Пьетро и Наташу. Они возвращаются: тяжело, медленно, взбудораженные и побитые, но все-таки живые.  
  
Наташа оборачивается, словно почувствовав его взгляд, и улыбается уголками губ:  
  
\- Ну и денек.  
  
\- Не то слово, - выдыхает Стив.  
  
Сегодня одно он знает точно: лед тронулся. Остается только понять, что это значит для них.


	4. 1000 бумажных журавликов

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Это было восемь лет назад, но Стив помнит, как сейчас: сине-серые сумерки и спокойный, мягкий взгляд Баки, отблеск тлеющей сигареты в его глазах.
> 
> Стив сжимает крестик на цепочке через ткань футболки и пытается не думать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♫ Daughter – Run  
> ♫ Diary Of Dreams – She And Her Darkness

Стив и Тор в четыре руки разбирают пластины легионерской брони. Наташа и Сэм сидят поодаль: Сэм настоял на том, чтобы залечить ее раны и ссадины.  
  
\- Ай, - говорит Наташа и смеется, когда Сэм дотрагивается до пореза на лбу, который тут же начинает затягиваться.  
  
Стив щелкает застежкой черного шлема и снимает его. Тошнота подступает к горлу: перед ним молодой парень, может быть, чуть младше самого Стива; выражение лица странно спокойное, только левая его часть залита кровью, мертвые глаза смотрят жутко и бессмысленно, рот приоткрыт и странно изогнут, как будто в удивлении.  
  
Стив не выдерживает и отворачивается, ставит шлем на стол. Наташа тянется за ним и вертит в руках.  
  
\- Я тут ничем не помогу. Нам бы техника, - сетует она. - Даже не обязательно из наших. Просто - техника. Эта штука - вещь. Понять бы, как ее выправить...  
  
Баки всегда был с техникой на ты, вспоминает Стив, но тут же отгоняет эту мысль.  
  
\- Стив, - зовет Тор, и в голосе звучит напряжение. Стив вскидывается:  
  
\- Что такое?  
  
Тор внимательно изучает лицо легионера:  
  
\- Возможно, я ошибаюсь, но я знал этого человека.  
  
\- Что значит, ты его знал? - удивляется Сэм. - Имеешь в виду, во внешнем мире?  
  
Тор качает головой:  
  
\- Года три назад, когда мы с Локи сюда только попали, он жил с нами в одной секции.  
  
\- Ты уверен? - уточняет Стив.  
  
\- Могу ошибаться, - повторяет Тор. - Но лицо - его, это я вам говорю наверняка.  
  
Стив барабанит по столу пальцами:  
  
\- Что с ним случилось - ты помнишь?  
  
Тор кивает:  
  
\- Да. Забрали в Комнату Второго шанса. Спустя примерно месяц. Даже познакомиться не успели: к тому моменту, как мы стали с кем-то общаться, он уже был не в себе. И потом за ним пришли. Первый раз, когда мы с Локи вообще узнали, что такое тут происходит.  
  
\- Ситуация становится все интереснее, - присвистывает Наташа. - Мальчики, гляньте, что у него в карманах, и броню бы потом просканировать. Любая информация будет ценной.  
  
\- На нем не может быть жучков? - интересуется Тор.  
  
Наташа косится на него, как на идиота:  
  
\- Нет, конечно, об этом я подумала, еще когда мы его вырубили. Это дерьмо я за версту чую: было два, оба отключила.  
  
Стив сжимает челюсти и ощупывает карманы: в левом, точно напротив сердца, он находит рифленую металлическую пластину с грубой гравировкой по краю, повертев ее в руках, читает вслух:  
  
\- Л. К. Смитт. 4289-С. ГИДРА, Уровень 3, - Стив поднимает голову. - Это еще что такое?  
  
\- Без понятия, - Сэм протягивает руку, и Стив отдает пластину ему.  
  
\- Пустите-ка, - просит Наташа и подходит ближе, склоняясь над столом. - Давайте я осмотрю, вдруг что-нибудь осталось. Что-нибудь, что могла заглушить броня, что-нибудь, - бормочет она и водит над трупом ладонями, - незаметное, маленькое, электронное...  
  
Ее пальцы останавливаются, и Наташа победно восклицает:  
  
\- Ага! Нашла. Так, нож, нужен нож...  
  
Она хлопает себя по бедру и достает тонкое керамическое лезвие, поворачивает голову легионера в сторону, чтобы открыть затылок.  
  
Стив отводит взгляд.  
  
\- Вот, - Наташа раскрывает ладонь и показывает всем маленький чип. - Больше точно ничего не найдем. Только броня, ну и что-то не электронное, может быть.  
  
\- Что это? - спрашивает Сэм. - Блокировка способностей?  
  
Стив задумчиво трет подбородок:  
  
\- Вряд ли. Насколько я понимаю, бил он в полную силу, так что этот вариант исключается.  
  
\- Стив прав, - соглашается Наташа и прикрывает глаза. - Дайте мне минутку, я сейчас... Не понимаю, - бормочет она. - Не понимаю.  
  
Стив хмурится:  
  
\- Что не так?  
  
Наташа открывает глаза и смотрит на них удивленно:  
  
\- Я не понимаю, что это. Здесь... Эта штука настроена так, чтобы воспроизводить высокочастотные волны с определенной последовательностью. Зачем? Никакой информации, никаких блоков. Для чего это вживили ему в голову?  
  
\- Может, чтобы свести с ума? - услужливо предлагает Локи. Никто из них не заметил, как он вошел. Локи стоит, скрестив руки на груди, все еще очень бледный, но уже твердо держащийся на ногах. - Знаете, как влияют на животных при помощи звука? Заставьте их послушать одну вибрацию - они будут вас любить, другую - ненавидеть, третью - перегрызут друг другу глотки.  
  
Тор обеспокоенно сводит брови:  
  
\- Локи, как ты себя чувствуешь?  
  
Локи усмехается:  
  
\- Отвратительно, спасибо. Вашими стараниями.  
  
\- Фокусник в чем-то прав, - неожиданно заявляет Наташа. - Они могли держать этого парня под контролем при помощи чипа. Правда, есть одна проблема: такой штуки маловато, чтобы свести с ума или заложить определенную программу. Слишком слабые волны. Так что это не отвечает на вопрос.  
  
\- Значит, эту функцию выполняет что-то еще, пошевели мозгами, - морщится Локи.  
  
\- В отличие от тебя, я хотя бы пытаюсь что-то узнать, - огрызается Наташа.  
  
Сэм и Тор одновременно открывают рот, но по коридорам разносится сигнал отбоя.  
  
\- Я думаю, - говорит Стив, как только резкий звук затихает, - нам лучше продолжить утром. Уже поздно, и все мы не в лучшем состоянии.  
  
\- Прекрасно, - хмыкает Наташа и кладет чип на стол. - Всем хорошей ночи.  
  
Бросив уничижительный взгляд на Локи, она выходит за дверь. Сэм вздыхает и, прежде чем последовать за Наташей, примирительно улыбается:  
  
\- Простите, ребята, тяжелый день. Локи, спасибо, что прикрыл их.  
  
Локи пожимает плечами, отворачивается и ждет, пока Стив и Тор закрывают помещение. Они выходят из корпуса втроем и видят вдалеке фигуру Баки: он идет по улице, спиной к ним, и Стив отводит глаза. Ему на мгновение кажется, что Локи тоже смотрит в сторону Баки: пристально и серьезно, как будто знает что-то, чего не знает Стив.  


 

***

  
_Он бежит по лестнице, вверх, вверх по бесконечным ступенькам, ноги подгибаются, не держат его, словно сделаны из ваты. Стив вцепляется руками в перила и толкает вперед непослушное тело, но перила исчезают, превращаются в воздух под его руками.  
  
Наконец лестница выводит его к двери, из-под нее пышет жаром, как из печи, и Стив знает: он уже опоздал.  
  
Дверь чернеет, тлеет углями и рассыпается, осыпаются стены, и вот он стоит посреди пустоты, и Баки стоит напротив, глядит исподлобья, с ненавистью:  
  
\- Стив, - шепчет Баки. - Обернись.  
  
Стив поворачивает голову и цепенеет: перед ним Пегги, и черты ее объяты огнем. Он тянет к ней руки, но Пегги рассыпается, и в его ладонях остается только пепел. Стив кричит и плачет, но из его горла не выходит ни звука.  
  
Баки смеется: низким, жутким смехом, и все горит, и пустота вокруг жаркая, как пустыня в полдень. Стив с ужасом понимает, что вместо рук у Баки белые, страшные кости.  
  
\- Это ты виноват, - хрипит Баки. - Ты виноват, виноват, виноват во всем!  
  
\- Нет, - сипит Стив. - Нет, это не правда.  
  
Стив опускает взгляд на свои руки: с них стекает густая, липкая кровь, и сам он в крови, и это из него - из него! - рвется пламя, и Баки продолжает, продолжает, продолжает смеяться, и сквозь его бугрящуюся кожу все больше и больше проглядывают кости._  
  
Стив просыпается от собственного крика и несколько мгновений вглядывается в темноту, тяжело, часто дыша, пока не осознает, что сидит в своей кровати на скомканных простынях.  
  
\- Черт, - шипит он и сглатывает тошнотворный ком. - Черт, черт, черт.  
  
Часы показывают три часа ночи, и Стив думает, как же это типично: каждый раз кошмары будят его в полночь или в три, ни минутой раньше или позже.  
  
Стив откидывает одеяло и встает, натягивает штаны и футболку и выходит за дверь. Он знает, что больше не уснет, по крайней мере, не сейчас. Нет ничего страшнее, думает Стив, ничего страшнее беспомощности. Пегги погибла у него на глазах от руки лучшего друга, и он не предвидел это, не успел, не смог предотвратить.  
  
На улице нет ни души, и от прохладного ночного воздуха становится немного легче. Стив медленно бредет по дороге, пока не упирается в калитку небольшого сквера. Кто-то из местных создал его: совсем небольшой квадрат зеленых насаждений. Стив толкает калитку и проходит внутрь. Пожухлая трава шуршит под ногами громко и звучно. Впереди белеет небольшой постамент: всего пара каменных ступеней. Когда-то на этом месте стояло изваяние президента, но в одно прекрасное утро от него осталась, разумеется, лишь груда камней.  
  
Стив садится на ступени и смотрит на свои руки: ладони и внутренняя сторона запястий в шрамах, уже давно побелевших, но не менее уродливых, чем в первые месяцы.  
  
Его кошмары приходят, как по расписанию, и всегда похожи друг на друга в одном: он неизменно теряет и Пегги, и Баки. Чаще всего Пегги умирает у него на руках, а Баки уходит, иногда он убивает Баки сразу после, а временами - как сегодня - сам становится причиной смерти обоих.  
  
Стив иногда думает о том, могло ли все сложиться иначе. Если бы они не встретились с Баки. Если бы не познакомились с Пегги. Если бы оба - он и Баки - погибли раньше, чем все случилось.  
  
Когда им было по девятнадцать, они жили в заброшенном кирпичном доме на окраине леса, все еще брали одиночные задания и не всегда - особенно, если задание было опасным - ставили друг друга в известность. Как-то раз Баки вернулся из города, проходил задумчивый пару дней, а потом пропал. Просто - ушел в обед и не вернулся ни под вечер, ни ночью, ни на следующее утро.  
  
Стив совсем не спал той ночью, мерил шагами комнату и все ждал, когда же щелкнет засов на двери, и на пороге появится Баки - уставший и живой; потом обыскал все сумки, все тайники - и все-таки нашел: папку с заданием. Военная база, охраняется, достать кейс и доставить заказчику. Он сложил инструкцию вчетверо и сунул за пазуху, потом закрыл папку и спрятал подальше.  
  
Утром Пегги нашла его на кухне и спросила:  
  
\- Нет вестей?  
  
Стив помотал головой. Пегги вздохнула и присела на краешек стола.  
  
\- Может, ты хотя бы представляешь, куда он мог пойти?  
  
Стив сцепил руки и, не глядя на Пегги, соврал:  
  
\- Ни малейшего понятия. Не знаю, что делать, Пег.  
  
Она помрачнела еще сильнее.  
  
\- Стив, я сейчас ухожу в город. Пожалуйста, не делай ничего, ладно? Он вернется, обязательно. Я знаю.  
  
\- Откуда? - невесело усмехнулся Стив. Пегги пожала плечами:  
  
\- Джеймс сильный. Из нас троих он меньше всего нуждается в помощи. Если он не появится к вечеру, мы что-нибудь придумаем, обещаю.  
  
Когда Пегги ушла, потрепав Стива по голове и пообещав вернуться через час, Стив заметался по дому: взял фонарик, моток веревки, старый пистолет, проверил патроны, распихал по карманам несколько ножей - когда-то Баки учил его с ними обращаться, и выскочил из дома, не думая ни о чем, кроме того, жив ли Баки, успеет ли Стив. Поездка в метро прошла, как в тумане, на трассе он поймал машину, и потом еще час пробирался через лес, через дремучий бурелом, пока не уткнулся в высокий забор, увитый колючей проволокой.  
  
Стив сдернул кольца с рук - все разом, и потянулся, отчаянно, с каждой секундой паникуя все сильнее, пока не услышал знакомый голос в голове, пока ноги не подогнулись от облегчения.  
  
"Баки!, - позвал он. - Баки, где ты? Скажи мне, где ты и что с тобой, сейчас же".  
  
"Стив, - подумал Баки, и Стив почувствовал его удивление и его страх, как свои. - Господи боже, Стив, ты что, здесь? Какого черта ты здесь?"  
  
"Какого черта я здесь? Какого черта ты!.. Да я чуть с ума не сошел! Где ты, Баки? - что-то в том, как Баки звучал, было не так, и Стив стукнул кулаком по земле. - Отвечай сейчас же, ну!"  
  
Баки боялся, за себя и за него. Очень отчетливо, так, что у Стива засосало под ложечкой.  
  
"Стиви, я... Я не думаю, что смогу выбраться".  
  
Стив сжал кулаки и упрямо повторил:  
  
"Где ты? Ты же знаешь, я могу заставить тебя сказать"  
  
"Нижний уровень, шахты, - наконец отозвался Баки. - Вентиляционный колодец. Стив, пожалуйста, не ходи сюда. Здесь не работают силы".  
  
\- Куда же ты вляпался, Бак, - проскулил Стив. - Зачем, ну зачем ты сюда полез?  
  
"Я иду, - сообщил он Баки. - Можно, я посмотрю твоими глазами?.."  
  
"Тебя не переубедить, да?" - обреченно уточнил Баки.  
  
"Закрой глаза и думай обо мне", - попросил Стив. Баки подчинился с тихим смешком. Стив зажмурился и открыл чужие глаза. Над головой висела паутина кабелей и тросов, вокруг были бетонные стены диаметром метра три. Баки сидел на полу, у него болела рука - возможно, вывих - и был очевидно напуган, но в остальном с ним все было в порядке.  
  
\- Не радуйся, Стиви, - Стив почувствовал звук, как будто сам произнес слова. - То, что я цел, не значит, что могу выбраться.  
  
"Отверстие метрах в двадцати над тобой - куда оно ведет?"  
  
\- Какое-то из разветвлений вентиляции, думаю. Я забрался сюда по одному из таких. Но это не сработает, - Баки показал на стены. - Не зацепиться, забраться так высоко, не свернув себе шею, я не смогу.  
  
"Я тебя вытащу" - пообещал Стив и копнул глубже в сознание Баки, в память, отматывая ее назад, как кинопленку.  
  
\- Только будь осторожнее, - взмолился Баки.  
  
Стив снял свою куртку и, дождавшись, когда луч прожектора скользнет по стене - и мимо, дальше, накинул ее на проволоку, подергал и медленно, цепляясь ногами за выбоины и неровности, взобрался по стене и спрыгнул на землю с другой стороны.  
  
Территория охранялась, но не так, чтобы Стив не мог с этим справиться: всего десяток человек, и никто из них не был одет в форму легиона. Он преодолел сто метров до входа в шахту бегом, перескакивая из одной головы в другую, и к тому моменту, как нашел вентиляционный люк и, сняв его с петель, забрался внутрь, уже мало что соображал.  
  
Отдышавшись и немного очистив голову, Стив огляделся. Насколько он мог судить по воспоминаниям Баки, нужный колодец располагался слева, метрах в пятидесяти.  
  
Стив снова потянулся к Баки:  
  
"Как далеко распространяется блокировка сил?"  
  
"Точно не уверен, - ответил Баки. - Не очень далеко, возможно, метров десять-пятнадцать. То, что их глушит, находится где-то подо мной".  
  
Стив прошел вперед, пригибаясь под низким потолком, и уперся в решетку, повисшую на одной петле. Теперь он точно знал, что идет тем путем, которым пробирался в шахты Баки. Проход расширялся и снова сужался впереди. Стив поднял голову и увидел, как по решеткам наверху ходят люди.  
  
"Баки", - попробовал он и понял, что ничего не вышло: сознание будто бы забарахталось в груде песка. Стив подавил новую волну паники и двинулся вперед, к черному провалу колодца, над которым болталась оборванная веревка: видимо, отсюда Баки пытался подняться наверх.  
  
Баки услышал движение и поднял голову.  
  
\- Бак, - едва слышно шевельнул губами Стив. - Я сброшу тебе веревку.  
  
Размотав веревку, Стив осмотрелся: металлические тросы, растянутые вокруг, выглядели достаточно прочно. Он закрепил веревку на одном из них и потихоньку спустил другой конец вниз, пока Баки не смог ухватиться за него руками и обвязать вокруг себя. Стив уперся ногами в выступ и принялся тянуть.  
  
Воздух разорвался пронзительным визгом сирены.  
  
\- Стив! - крикнул Баки.  
  
\- Мы успеем, - упрямо прокричал Стив в ответ. Несмотря на то, что за последние годы он сильно вытянулся и набрал мышечную массу, поднимать вес, равный своему, оказалось тяжелым занятием, и орущий на все лады сигнал тревоги ничуть не помогал ситуации. Кое-как подтащив Баки к краю колодца, Стив вцепился в него руками и помог залезть наверх.  
  
Из коридора напротив донеслись шаги. Баки посмотрел на Стива огромными глазами:  
  
\- Черт, черт, бежим!  
  
Раздался выстрел, и бок обожгло болью; как в замедленной съемке, Стив неловко взмахнул руками, шагнул назад и - оступился.  
  
\- Стив! - взвыл Баки и, вытащив пистолет, слепо выпустил всю обойму туда, откуда стреляли. Кто-то вскрикнул и затих, но шаги снова приближались, уже со всех сторон.  
  
\- Баки, - Стив каким-то невероятным образом зацепился за каменный выступ и, едва держась, повис над чернотой колодца. - Баки, уходи.  
  
\- Нет, - Баки дико глянул на него, трясущимися руками связал на веревке узел и сбросил ее вниз. - Нет, без тебя я не уйду! Держись за веревку, Стив, черт тебя подери. Ну же!  
  
Шаги звучали уже совсем близко.  
  
Стив оторвал одну руку от выступа и стиснул в ней веревку. Едва не сорвавшись, перехватил ее и второй рукой тоже. Баки втащил его назад, почти уронив на себя.  
  
\- Бежать можешь? - отрывисто спросил Баки. Стив кивнул.  
  
Они бежали по коридору, не чувствуя ног. Как только Стив снова ощутил свои силы, стало немного проще: он вырубил несколько человек, почти не помня себя. Перелезая через стену, они оба изодрали ладони в кровь. Остановились только на темном, пустынном шоссе. Баки уперся руками в колени и попытался отдышаться. Стив рухнул на песок и расхохотался.  
  
\- Чего смеешься, придурок? - рявкнул Баки. - Ты чуть не сдох! У тебя кровь! Что с твоим боком?  
  
\- Царапина, - Стив и рассмеялся еще сильнее, морщась от боли. - Боже...  
  
Баки присел на корточки и приподнял его футболку, осмотрел рану, играя желваками.  
  
\- Ты хоть понимаешь, насколько... Ты понимаешь, как глупо было идти сюда в одиночку?  
  
Стив повернул голову и посмотрел на него:  
  
\- Тот же вопрос, Бак. Тот же вопрос.  
  
Когда они вернулись домой, под утро, кое-как перевязав рану Стива, ободранные, грязные, едва держащиеся на ногах, Пегги ждала их, сидя за кухонным столом, сложив руки перед собой. Облегчение на ее лице моментально сменилось яростью.  
  
\- Вернулись, значит, - она осмотрела их и поднялась из-за стола. - Вернулись.  
  
Стив не знал, что сказать, и неуверенно улыбнулся. Пегги побледнела, в два шага пересекла кухню и залепила звонкую пощечину сначала ему, а потом и Баки.  
  
\- Джеймс, оставь нас, - приказала она. Баки поднял руки и попятился к двери:  
  
\- Ладно, ладно. Только не убивай его, Стив и так раненый.  
  
\- С тобой, - бросила ему вслед Пегги, - я потом тоже поговорю.  
  
Стив переступил с ноги на ногу, уставившись в пол и чувствуя себя нашкодившим мальчишкой.  
  
\- Пегги, - пробормотал он. - Я не мог иначе, это же Баки, он же...  
  
\- Я тебя иногда так ненавижу, знаешь, - перебила его Пегги.  
  
И поцеловала: коротко и крепко.  
  
Стив моргнул и жутко покраснел:  
  
\- Ты что?..  
  
\- Что я? А как это, по-твоему, называется? - губы Пегги насмешливо дрогнули. - Я не собираюсь тебя терять, понял меня? Никогда больше так не делай.  
  
Стив машинально кивнул.  
  
\- Не бери больше одиночных заданий. И Джеймса попробуй убедить, чтобы перестал. Мне казалось, смысл был в том, чтобы выжить, - Пегги сняла цепочку с крестиком, ту самую, которую Баки порвал и собрал заново при знакомстве, и надела Стиву на шею. - Не знаю, что уж вы решите, но... Так я хотя бы всегда смогу быть с тобой.  
  
Она заправила крестик ему в ворот и, кивнув чему-то своему, вышла из кухни. Стив постоял минуту, бессмысленно глядя ей вслед, потом вздохнул, взъерошил волосы и пошел к двери.  
  
Баки сидел на крыльце и курил: сигарета дотлела почти до фильтра, и он сделал глубокую затяжку, прежде чем, не оборачиваясь, похлопать по ступенькам рядом с собой. Стив сел и посмотрел сквозь острые стрелы деревьев на горизонт. Солнце вставало, раскрашивая небо в желтый, фиолетовый и алый. Стив перевел взгляд на Баки и какое-то время смотрел, как он достает из пачки новую сигарету, как щелкает зажигалкой и щурится на восход, и думал: если Пегги для него - луна и звезды, то Баки - Баки - его солнце.  
  
\- Я так рад, - сказал Стив, еле слышно, искренне. - Так рад, что ты живой.  
  
Баки выдохнул дым и, протянув руку, потрепал Стива по голове.  
  
\- Я тоже рад, Стиви, я тоже.  
  
\- Пегги права, Бак. Мы должны перестать заниматься этим поодиночке и втайне друг от друга. Мы сегодня... Почти... Я не могу так. Я не готов тебя потерять. И не хочу умирать.  
  
Баки помолчал, время от времени поднося ко рту сигарету: красный огонек ярко светился в рассветных сумерках.  
  
\- Согласен, - кивнул он наконец. - Когда ты висел там, и я видел, что еще немного - и ты отпустишь чертовы камни, и - все... - Баки зажмурился и покачал головой. - Я бы никогда себе не простил, Стив. Никогда.  
  
\- Я думал, что ты мертв, когда шел на базу, - признался Стив. - Не слышал тебя, было слишком далеко, шел почти наобум. Худший момент в моей жизни.  
  
\- Хуже, чем когда Рыжий Билли украл твою коллекцию бумажных журавликов?  
  
Стив моргнул и уставился на Баки, приоткрыв рот.  
  
\- Ты.  
  
Баки расхохотался. Стив стукнул его по голове.  
  
\- Ай! Стиви, ну прости, прости! - Баки судорожно вздохнул, пытаясь унять смех. - Я просто вспомнил, как ты ревел весь вечер - а ты ведь никогда ни над чем не ревел: ни разбитые коленки, ни драки, ничего тебя пронять не могло. А тут: "это худший момент моей жизни, мои журавлики желаний" - и в рев, - Баки снова сорвался на смех и помахал рукой. - Не удержался.  
  
\- Придурок, - беззлобно огрызнулся Стив. - Это были крутые журавлики. И я сделал их девятьсот девяноста восемь штук, а этот мудак... Девятьсот девяноста восемь, представляешь себе? Три с лишним года складывал. Столько работы зря.  
  
\- Ты так и не признался тогда, что загадал, - напомнил Баки. - Но страшно боялся, что без журавликов не сбудется.  
  
Стив пожал плечами:  
  
\- Желания вслух не говорят.  
  
\- Балда, - протянул Баки с сожалением и выпустил в небо несколько аккуратных дымовых колечек.  
  
\- Позер, - хмыкнул Стив.  
  
Он загадал тогда, девятилетний хилый малец, сворачивая журавликов один за одним, чтобы его друг Баки всегда был с ним, ведь без него Стив был никаким не Стивом, не живым мальчишкой, а просто одной из кукол с порядковым номером вместо имени.  
  
Впрочем, желание работало и без тысячи бумажных журавликов. Они ведь были вместе до сих пор.  
  
\- Ты не бойся, Стиви, - сказал Баки светло и тихо и сжал руку Стива в своей. - Мы выдержим. Еще два-три года продержаться - и будет достаточно денег, чтобы выправить документы и уехать подальше. Знаешь, мы можем поехать куда угодно. Посмотрим море. Свозим Пегги в Рим, помнишь, она хотела? Найдем такое место, которое будет нашим. Еще совсем чуть-чуть - и все изменится.  
  
\- Да, - выдохнул Стив. - Да.

  
  
Это было восемь лет назад, но Стив помнит, как сейчас: сине-серые сумерки и спокойный, мягкий взгляд Баки, отблеск тлеющей сигареты в его глазах.  
  
Стив сжимает крестик на цепочке через ткань футболки и пытается не думать.  
  
\- Не спится?  
  
Стив поворачивает голову и видит Наташу: бледная, она зябко кутается в кофту с длинным рукавом.  
  
\- Нет, - признается Стив. - Пытался уснуть, но сегодня это особенно неприятно выходит.  
  
Наташа садится рядом с ним на бетонные ступеньки.  
  
\- Кошмары?  
  
Стив кивает. Наташа смотрит наверх, на редкие огни окон.  
  
\- У меня тоже. И у Сэма, но у него легче, он даже почти не просыпается. А я - просыпаюсь. И после обратно как-то совсем, - она кривится, - не хочется.  
  
\- Я пытаюсь спать раньше или уже под утро, - делится Стив. - Иногда помогает.  
  
Наташа улыбается уголками губ:  
  
\- Спасибо за совет, учту, - она косится на его руки, будто взвешивая что-то в голове. - Ты ведь любил рисовать? Раньше? Я видела альбомы.  
  
Стив пожимает плечами:  
  
\- Да, любил. Но это, как и очень многое, осталось в прошлом.  
  
\- Но почему? Только не говори, что из-за ожогов, твои пальцы функциональны.  
  
\- Нет, это... - Стив думает, как лучше объяснить, не касаясь совсем личного. - Это часть той жизни, которой я лишился тогда, пять лет назад. Я просто - не могу.  
  
Наташа молчит и натягивает рукава кофты на пальцы, потом интересуется: осторожно, с не присущей ей неуверенностью:  
  
\- Это из-за Джеймса Барнса?  
  
Стив неопределенно качает головой.  
  
\- В некотором роде. Это сложно объяснить, Нат.  
  
\- Знаешь, - Наташа прикусывает щеку и на пару секунд задумывается. - Сегодня был странный день. Но ты же тоже это чувствуешь, я уверена, мы все чувствуем: что-то меняется. Что, если у тебя еще будет шанс получить ту жизнь, о которой ты мечтал?  
  
Баки и Пегги. Его солнце и луна. Его семья. Место, где они были бы счастливы.  
  
\- Нет, - говорит Стив твердо. - Той жизни у меня никогда не будет.  
  
Наташа сжимает губы и смотрит внимательно и с сожалением.  
  
\- Пойдем, Кэп, - она поднимается и тянет его за рукав. - Уже почти утро. Пойдем, попробуем поспать. Завтра нас ждет долгий день.  
  
Стив встает и позволяет вести себя обратно к жилым корпусам, глядя вперед, на маленькую, странно хрупкую фигуру Наташи.  
  
Они точно плывут в серо-синих сумерках, и кусты в сквере за спиной шелестят по-летнему мирно. Стиву кажется: стоит обернуться - и он увидит кирпичный дом, и свет в окне, где Пегги готовится ко сну, и улыбающееся лицо Баки, и красный огонек его сигареты.  
  
Стив не оборачивается.


	5. Крысы не бегут с корабля

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Стив расправляет плечи и ждет тишины. Его голос еле заметно, но все-таки дрожит.
> 
> \- Я не потерплю, - заявляет он, - никакого насилия.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♫ IAMX – The Stupid, The Proud  
> ♫ Nine Inch Nails - Right Where It Belongs

Стив засыпает под утро, и где-то в мареве подступающего сна ему чудится, что кто-то сидит у его кровати. Он поворачивает голову и поднимает тяжелые веки, но в комнате пусто, только тени гуляют по потолку. Стив закрывает глаза и на пару часов проваливается в тяжелое, мутное забытье.

Когда он снова просыпается, за окном светло, и голова его будто забита песком. Стив поднимается, плещет себе в лицо ледяной водой и смотрит на часы: до завтрака еще около часа. Раньше он любил бегать по утрам – до того, как оказался здесь, до того, как Баки бросил его умирать. К горлу подступает горечь, и руки начинают дрожать, и Стив морщится, достает из ящика бинт, обматывает кисти, подвешивает на середине комнаты боксерскую грушу и отпускает себя, бьет со всей злостью, со всем отчаянием.

Он почти пропускает стук в дверь.

\- Стив, - кричит Сэм. – Это мы с Нат. Нужно поговорить, срочно!

\- Заходите, - бросает Стив, не прерывая ударов. Он слышит, как открывается дверь.

\- Извини, если помешали, - голос Сэма звучит немного виновато и очень напряженно, - но дело срочное. Локи пропал.

\- В смысле? – спрашивает Стив сквозь зубы.

Сэм вздыхает:

\- Тор обнаружил, что Локи нет в его комнате где-то пару часов назад. Посреди комнаты валялся портальный крючок. Использованный, и Нат не смогла пока отследить, куда он был настроен. Тор сейчас пытается найти что-то еще, но…

\- Никакой портал нельзя использовать, если нет крючка с другой стороны, - встревает Наташа. - Пусть ему кто-то помог, но портал бы выкинул его обратно: даже самый мощный дает не больше суток, а наши бросают обратно через час. Если только то, что пересекает портал, не неодушевленный предмет, конечно...

\- Я очень сомневаюсь, - фыркает Сэм, - что Локи придушил сам себя перед тем, как прыгнуть в портал, а это единственный вариант. Мы же прекрасно знаем: когда человек пересекает портальный коридор, даже если его убьют на той стороне, он вернется на исходную позицию. У него нет шансов там остаться, если только он – изначально не труп.

В голову закрадывается нехорошее подозрение, и Стив сбивается с дыхания. Он фиксирует грушу и оборачивается, стаскивая с рук обмотку:

\- Или если он не гасит все импульсы в момент пересечения портального коридора, - говорит Стив и переводит взгляд с Наташи на Сэма.

\- Броня, - охает Наташа. Сэм смотрит на нее с выражением ужаса на лице.

Не сговариваясь, они бросаются к дверям.

\- Да быть такого не может, - отрывисто бормочет Сэм, пока они бегут к наблюдательной. - Локи, конечно, тот еще засранец, но чтоб так...

Стив открывает дверь, почти не заботясь о безопасности, и видит это: пустой стол, ни следа легионера или брони, и записка на приборной панели, аккуратным почерком на клочке бумаги:

_«Крысы не бегут с корабля, если слышат волшебную флейту»._

Стив хватает записку, и из нее в ладонь ему падает чип, тот самый, что был вживлен легионеру в голову.

\- Сукин сын, - стонет Сэм, хватаясь за голову. - Никогда мне не нравился. Черт, что теперь делать…

Наташа читает записку из-за плеча Стива, и брови ее ползут вверх:

\- Роджерс, что за херня? И зачем ему понадобилось тащить с собой труп? Локи поехал крышей?

Чип холодит ладонь, и Стив сжимает его в кулаке, медленно качает головой:

\- Думаю, совсем наоборот. Передайте Тору, что Локи нас кинул. Я оповещу Ванду и Пьетро.

Сэм чертыхается и пинает стол:

\- Вот дерьмо! У нас проблемы, Стив. Большие проблемы.

\- Я знаю, - отвечает Стив и смотрит на записку. - Общий сбор через полчаса.

***

\- Не верю, - чеканит Тор жестким голосом, - ни за что не поверю, что Локи мог сбежать и поставить нас всех под удар.

Наташа скрещивает на груди руки и смотрит на него зло, швыряет на середину стола портальное устройство:

\- Да, а это в его комнату я посреди ночи подкинула. И броню тоже я спрятала. И труп закопала, - она кладет руки на стол и подается вперед. – Мне сейчас немножко не до игры в верю-не верю. Я хочу знать, где Локи, кто ему помог, и сколько у нас есть времени до того, как всех нас отсюда уведут под руки легионеры. И если ты о чем-то знаешь, но не говоришь…

Тор вскакивает с места, стул проезжает по полу с резким скрипом.

\- Теперь ты и меня считаешь врагом? – кричит он, сжимает губы в белую ниточку и переводит взгляд от одного к другому, потом смотрит на Стива. – Я не потерплю оскорблений, ясно?

\- Тор, - просит Стив, - пожалуйста, успокойся. Мы все на взводе, и факты есть факты: Локи нет, и мы не знаем, чем это нам грозит.

Тор качает головой:

\- Бога ради, он спас всех вас не далее, чем вчера!

\- А сегодня он забрал все, что могло нам помочь, и смылся, - угрюмо возражает Сэм. – Откуда нам знать, что это изначально не входило в его план?

\- Если честно, - подает голос Пьетро, - вся вчерашняя заварушка с нападением и правда была странной.

Стив хмурится:

\- Давайте не делать поспешных выводов.

\- А что? – вскидывается Наташа. – Очень может быть, что он подстроил все, чтобы заполучить броню. Кто знает, может и осведомитель был подставным, это бы все объяснило…

\- Хватит, - Тор бьет кулаком по столу. – Довольно! Я сыт по горло этой чушью! Позовете меня, когда действительно что-то узнаете, – он уходит, с силой захлопнув за собой дверь.

Повисает тяжелая тишина. Стив осматривает сидящих за столом:

\- Ну и чего вы этим добились?

\- Стив! – возмущается Наташа. – Это же правда.

\- Мне гораздо интереснее, - вдруг вмешивается Ванда, молчавшая до сих пор, - почему Локи оставил это, - она указывает на чип и на записку, лежащие у Стива под рукой.

\- Вот об этом, - кивает Стив, - я и хотел поговорить, - он нажимает пару кнопок, и над столом загорается карта. – Нулевой уровень. То, что мы о нем знаем. Огромное количество белых пятен. Мы потратили три года на то, чтобы построить эту схему, и все равно не обладаем и пятой частью информации.

\- Мы могли, - горько кривит губы Наташа, - узнать много нового, если бы не Локи.

Стив пожимает плечами:

\- Он оставил чип. Я думаю, это куда важнее того, что мы лишились брони. У нас нет технической возможности воссоздать ее принцип действия. Зато мы все еще можем выяснить, какого рода сигнал чип посылает в мозг. Судя по записке, Локи что-то понял, и предлагает нам тоже разобраться с этим. Мы знаем, что в легионе есть люди с такими же способностями, как у нас. Что кто-то из них точно был завербован отсюда. Что на них каким-то образом воздействуют. Я хочу знать, как все это связано, и какое отношение имеет к комнате Второго шанса, - Стив протягивает чип Наташе. – Нат?

Она смотрит на его раскрытую ладонь пару секунд, потом берет чип и вздыхает:

\- Хорошо. Хорошо, я посмотрю, что я могу сделать.

\- Что нам делать, - спрашивает Сэм, - если Локи окажется перебежчиком? Если сдаст нас легиону?

\- Думаю, - говорит Ванда и сжимает руку Пьетро в своей, - мы всегда были готовы к тому, что рано или поздно нас могут раскрыть.

Сэм постукивает пальцами по столешнице:

\- Неплохо бы выяснить, кто помог Локи сбежать. Возможно, у нас крот…

\- Ванда, Пьетро, - зовет Стив. – Попробуйте узнать, кто из наших мог бы работать на легион, - близнецы переглядываются и кивают. – Только осторожно.

Голограмма мерцает синим, немногочисленные коридоры и помещения, отмеченные на ней, выглядят насмешкой. Стив выключает проектор.

\- Давайте решать проблемы по мере их поступления, - предлагает он. – Здесь и сейчас – это тупик. Всю связь с внешним миром необходимо прекратить. По крайней мере, до следующего дня комнаты Второго шанса.

***

Наташа запирается с остатками портального устройства и чипом в наблюдательной, а Стив и Сэм до вечера сидят над кипой документов, собранных за три года, но не находят ничего, что относилось бы к сотрудничеству сверхлюдей с легионом.

\- Нам бы не помешало появиться за ужином, - замечает Сэм, со стоном потягиваясь. – Пока кто-нибудь не задался вопросом твоего отсутствия.

Когда они входят в столовую, по залу проходят приглушенные шепотки, и Стив не сразу понимает, в чем дело, но потом видит: Огненный Ларри - бритоголовый здоровяк – стоит напротив Баки, скрестив руки. Вся его огромная фигура выражает угрозу. Баки поднимает голову и вопросительно смотрит на него.

\- Не много тебе чести, жрать нашу еду? - спрашивает Ларри глумливо.

На лице Баки появляется кривая усмешка. Он опускает голову и продолжает разбирать поднос, как ни в чем не бывало. Ларри делает шаг вперед:

\- Ты, я тебе говорю! - поддев поднос носком ботинка, Ларри переворачивает его на пол. - Хочешь объедать нас - жри с пола. Ну!

\- Стив, - умоляюще шепчет Сэм.

Баки поднимается на ноги, отряхивает забрызганные штаны и выпрямляется в полный рост:

\- Тебе надо - ты и вылизывай пол. Я обойдусь.

\- Ах ты гаденыш! – ревет Ларри и хватает Баки за горло, впечатывает его в стену крепкой рукой.

\- Стив, - повторяет Сэм еще раз, уже громче. - Я тебя прошу, останови это.

Стив невероятным усилием разжимает кулаки и медленно, медленно выдыхает.

\- Он способен за себя постоять, Сэм. Я не буду вмешиваться.

\- Что молчишь? - требует Ларри. - А? Что молчишь?

\- С мразью, - четко и ровно произносит Баки, - не разговариваю.

Ларри рычит и заносит над его лицом кулак, раскаленный почти добела: по горячей поверхности кожи пробегают маленькие язычки пламени.

Баки не смотрит на Ларри, он через весь зал ловит взгляд Стива - и закрывает глаза.

Он закрывает глаза.

Стив знает, как никто другой, что это значит: Баки не будет сопротивляться. Чтобы воздействовать на что-то, Баки необходимо видеть. Стив стаскивает кольцо с левой руки, и спустя мгновение с разных концов зала раздаются неуверенные смешки, очень быстро перерастающие в хохот.

Ларри стоит на четвереньках у ног Баки и слизывает с пола разлитый бульон.

Стив расправляет плечи и ждет тишины. Его голос еле заметно, но все-таки дрожит.

\- Я не потерплю, - заявляет он, - никакого насилия. Я не потерплю подобного поведения. Я просил вас игнорировать существование Джеймса Барнса. А это, по-вашему, что такое? Вы считаете себя вправе унижать других? Будьте готовы оказаться на их месте.

Стив выдыхает, подходит к своему столу и тяжело опускается на стул.

\- Ну вот и молодец, - вздыхает Сэм с облегчением и ставит на стол две чашки чая.

Ларри, побагровевший от злости, поднимается с колен, и, остервенело вытирая рот, вылетает из зала, расталкивая всех, кто попадается у него на пути.

Баки поднимает руку и легонько шевелит пальцами - чудом уцелевший стаканчик с кофе взлетает с пола и прыгает ему прямо в ладонь.

У него были силы, понимает Стив. Он мог себя защитить, черт возьми. Мог, но не стал.

Баки поднимает глаза, смотрит прямо на Стива и едва заметно улыбается уголками губ, затем делает глоток кофе и легонько салютует, прежде чем отвести взгляд. Старый, до боли знакомый жест. Стив чувствует, как к горлу подступает ком; он поспешно берет в руки чашку с чаем и почти обжигается. Впервые за долгое время поступив по совести, он по-прежнему чувствует себя ужасно.

Краем глаза Стив неожиданно замечает Тора: тот стоит на пороге столовой, потерянно озираясь, словно ищет что-то, но никак не может найти.

\- Я отойду, - Стив трогает Сэма за плечо. Сэм кивает.

Тор замечает внимание Стива и разворачивается, чтобы уйти, но Стив прибавляет шаг и догоняет его у архивного корпуса.

\- Тор, подожди, - просит он. Тор останавливается и оборачивается. - Я хочу, чтобы ты знал: мы действительно пытаемся выяснить, что произошло.

\- Я знаю, - пожимает Тор плечами. – Думаю, я просто никогда не смог бы принять, что Локи мог вот так… Взять и уйти, ни слова не сказав.

Стив указывает взглядом на ступеньки перед запертой дверью архива:

\- Есть минутка?

\- А здесь бывает так, чтобы не было? – невесело усмехается Тор и садится.

Стив устраивается рядом, медлит, подбирая слова:

\- Никто не думает, что ты скрываешь что-то. Честно говоря, я бы предпочел и о Локи не думать, как о предателе, но факты, факты – и потребность предполагать худшее – все против: если существует угроза того, что нас раскрыли, лучше быть готовыми.

Тор смотрит в землю.

\- Да, я понимаю, - отзывается он. – Я понимаю, Стив. Ты хороший лидер, тебе легко верить, за тобой легко идти. Локи никогда не говорил этого, но я знаю, он тоже тебя уважал. Я просто, я не могу, - его голос срывается.

Стив думает о белой ярости, накрывшей его самого, когда Огненный Ларри угрожал Баки: спустя столько лет, после всего, что случилось между ними, Стив все равно не умел его ненавидеть.

\- Знаю, - говорит Стив. – Веришь или нет, я знаю, что ты чувствуешь.

Тор смотрит на него внимательно и осторожно, потом трет руками лицо:

\- Мы выросли в одной семье, но не были братьями, - бормочет он. – Но это ты знаешь, - Стив кивает. – Я был их родным сыном, Локи – приемным. Наш отец – мой отец – записался в легион. Тогда все только начиналось, и никто не знал, какую функцию на самом деле выполняют легионеры, но даже тогда они с матерью много ругались об этом.

Мимо проходит угрюмый мужчина средних лет – Гаррисон Холт, вспоминает Стив, подрывник, настолько сильный, что легион вживил ему почти стопроцентную блокировку сил – и Тор прерывается, ждет, пока он скроется из виду.

\- Ну, вот, - продолжает Тор. – Отец записался в легион спустя всего пару месяцев после того, как они усыновили Локи. Разумеется, никто не знал, что у нас с ним есть силы. Мои открылись позже, а Локи… Локи всегда умел хорошо их скрывать. Мы жили в одной комнате, и я ничего не замечал, пока нам не исполнилось по двенадцать. Когда я понял, что со мной что-то не так, пришел в ужас. Мы часто играли во дворе, и ребята не особо жаловали Локи: он им казался слишком, - Тор машет в воздухе рукой, - как сказать, они считали, он очень зазнавался. Всегда пытался показать, что он умнее всех вокруг. Ну и как-то ему решили устроить темную. Я разозлился, и все, что помню: у меня кулаки превратились в металл, и я пробил дыру в стене прямо возле головы одного из тех придурков. Хорошо, что он успел увернуться, иначе бы, наверное, конец. Локи на меня посмотрел, странно так, и схватил за руки, отвел в дом. Я все боялся, что кто-нибудь придет, расскажет обо мне родителям, трясся весь. Только потом узнал, что Локи что-то намудрил и прикрыл меня: никто не понял, что я не такой, как все, - он замолкает, вспоминая. – Тогда Локи мне и показал, что тоже может всякое. И мы жили дальше: я защищал его, он – меня. Пока нашу мать не убили какие-то отморозки.

Стив выдыхает:

\- Сколько вам было?

\- Шестнадцать ему, семнадцать – мне, - отвечает Тор. – Тогда отец был уже немного не в себе, по большей части, из-за работы. Они залезли в наш дом, мать проснулась, схватила отцовский пистолет… На самом деле, я даже не знаю, у всех ли были силы. Мы услышали грохот и крики, спустились вниз и увидели, как мать целится в одного из воров – он уже в дверях был; как он машет рукой – и она стреляет сама в себя. Ничего сделать не успели даже. Я пытался их догнать, но не вышло. А когда вернулся в дом, отец уже был там, вернулся с ночной смены. А Локи – Локи что-то сделал, вроде бы, пытался помочь матери, и отец это увидел, - Тор шумно сглатывает, потом прочищает горло. – Он угрожал Локи пистолетом, решил, что это Локи ее убил. Я вступился за него, и отец выставил из дома нас обоих. Вызвал полицию, посмотрел на нас – никогда этот взгляд не забуду – наставил пистолет и сказал: «Убирайтесь отсюда и никогда не возвращайтесь».

Стив не знал, что это значит – иметь дом, родителей, обычное детство. Но он очень хорошо себе представлял, каково это, когда в один момент лишаешься всего.

\- Мне жаль, - говорит он.

\- Мы продержались еще четыре года, а потом попали сюда. Меня повязали, а Локи сам сдался следом. Не знаю, Стив, - вздыхает Тор. – Да, Локи – не самый классный парень, это я и сам вижу, может быть, вижу лучше вас. Вот только я не верю, что он мог сбежать без причины. И уж тем более, подставить всех. Если подумать, он странно себя вел последнюю неделю. Я думал, что дело в кошмарах – они стали хуже, но…

\- Кошмары? – перебивает Стив. – Локи снились кошмары?

Тор смотрит с недоумением:

\- Ну, да. Нам обоим. Каждую ночь, на самом деле. Локи старался ложиться под утро – это чаще всего помогало, но… - он замечает выражение лица Стива. – Что-то не так?

Стив трет лоб. Наташа говорила, что ей и Сэму не дают спать кошмары. Стив и сам старается спать как можно меньше, чтобы не просыпаться в холодном поту, и он не раз слышал от других о проблемах со сном. Внезапная догадка заставляет его вздрогнуть.

\- Все нормально, - отмахивается Стив. - Просто вспомнил кое-что.

Когда Наташа сказала, что чипа недостаточно, чтобы свести человека с ума или заложить определенную программу в мозг, Локи предположил, что эту функцию может выполнять что-то другое.

«Крысы не бегут с корабля, если слышат волшебную флейту», - написал Локи.

Что, если сны, изматывающие их ночь за ночью – и есть эта волшебная флейта?

***

 _\- Мама_ , - Стив - маленький мальчик и он пачкает руки в теплой, вязкой крови. - _Мама!_

Стив стискивает зубы и тянется дальше, дальше, из одной головы в другую.

 _\- Не убивайте_ , - умоляет он, и он - девушка в толстом ошейнике. Она стоит на коленях, сила клокочет в ней, но не находит выхода, бьется, как птица в клетке. - _Не убивайте его, убейте меня, пожалуйста, лучше меня..._

\- Не может быть, - шепчет Стив, облизывает пересохшие губы. - Невозможно, чтобы каждый, каждый из пяти сотен человек мучился кошмарами.

Он тянется дальше, и дальше, и везде, в каждом сне видит только тяжелый, липкий страх.

Возможно, Локи был прав. Возможно, кто-то заставляет их видеть кошмары. Возможно, комната Второго шанса - нечто большее, чем пыточная или окно во внешний мир. Возможно, кому-то нужно, чтобы люди сходили с ума.

Стив перебирает в уме всех, кого забрали при нем, и не видит связи. Мужчины, женщины, разный возраст, разные истории, разный срок пребывания в Z-квартале. Если предположить, что их намеренно толкали к безумию, воздействовали схожим действию чипа образом, должен был быть принцип, по которому претендентов отбирали. Все эти годы Стив пытался понять, что скрывает нулевой уровень, для чего нужна комната Второго шанса. Они искали информацию снаружи, в планах квартала, в архивах, в технических характеристиках систем, они реконструировали карту подземных помещений, по капле, по крошечным зацепкам, но, возможно, начинать стоило изнутри. С верхнего уровня. С них самих.

В первую очередь - кошмары, решает Стив. Необходимо понять, что именно происходит с человеком, в мозг которого вживлен чип, и, если догадка Стива хоть сколько-нибудь верна, найти источник подобных волн в самом квартале.

Он переводит взгляд на мигающий зеленым циферблат: вполне вероятно, воздействие происходит в период с двенадцати ночи до трех утра. Именно в эти часы Стив всегда просыпается. Именно в эти часы старается не засыпать.

Затем – люди. Нужно поднять все личные дела, каждого, кого забрали за время существования квартала. Должна быть какая-то связь.

Отголоски чужих страхов, чужой боли пузырятся внутри, все тише, выдыхаясь все больше с каждой секундой, но оставляя отвратительное послевкусие. Стив нарочито ровно дышит и тянется к прикроватной тумбочке за кольцами, но медлит. Несколько мгновений пытается убедить себя, что идея, пришедшая ему в голову, ужасна. Он не должен этого делать, ни в коем случае. Но Стив все-таки опускает руку, медленно откидывается на подушки и закрывает глаза.

И тянется – легко, осторожно – туда, к тому, кого не касался своей силой пять лет.

Баки не спит. Его мысли текут вяло, сонными, абстрактными образами; и это совершенно невозможно, ведь кольца, блокирующие воздействующий сигнал, по-прежнему на пальцах, но Баки чувствует, и Стив вздрагивает всем телом, когда слышит:

«Стив?»

Стив должен, должен прекратить прямо сейчас, но не может. Он молчит и слушает.

«Стив, - думает Баки с непонятной обреченностью, и в голове у него все, что Стив так хотел забыть, все, по чему так отчаянно скучал. – Что ты делаешь?»

Баки ждет, и все эти образы – теплые, светлые – искрятся сквозь мягкую завесу, как в солнечный день комната теряет свои очертания, покрываясь проявляющейся, как кадры в лучах проектора, пылью.

 «Не можешь спать? – пробует Баки. - И не собираешься со мной говорить».

Он хорошо контролирует свои мысли. Стив чувствует, как за чертой, где заканчивается свет, скребут когтями монстры, но Баки не пускает их ближе. Стив хочет прекратить это, действительно хочет, но впервые за долгие годы ему так спокойно.

Поэтому он слушает. И думает о том, как просто притвориться, что нет ничего: ни Z-квартала, ни предательства, ни смертей, ни пропасти в пять холодных лет. Что им все еще по двенадцать, и – стоит открыть глаза – они оба окажутся в приютской комнате, где среди узких кроватей, стерильных запахов и выцветших обоев разбросаны черно-белым калейдоскопом детские рисунки, и пускают по стенам солнечных зайчиков блестящие журналы в пестрых обложках.

«Спасибо, - продолжает Баки, - за то, что вступился за меня сегодня. Спасибо, Стив. Знаешь, что? Ты… Спи. Спи, я посторожу».

Когда-то давно, еще до того, как Стив запретил себе об этом вспоминать, до того, как все пошло не так, Стив иногда не мог спать, и Баки сидел возле его кровати до утра, и каким-то немыслимым образом это помогало: как будто бессонница и страшные сны пугались Баки и обходили стороной.

Стив засыпает под мягкое течение чужих мыслей, не надевая колец, и в ту ночь ему не снятся кошмары.


	6. Театр марионеток

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Смотреть на меня, - приказывает Рамлоу, шагает вперед, берет легионера за плечо и что-то говорит на ухо, так тихо, что не разобрать. Когда он заканчивает, плечи легионера расслабляются, и он тянется за рукой Рамлоу, точно на привязи. Это почему-то знакомо, невозможно отвести взгляд, и у Стива перехватывает дыхание.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♫ Poets Of The Fall – War  
> ♫ Black Lab – This Night

Стив стоит напротив центральных ворот, скрестив руки. Солнце в зените, но на улице кроме него ни души. Таково условие: во время передачи продовольствия и медикаментов только один человек имеет право находиться вне своей комнаты, и этот человек - он.

Ворота медленно открываются, точно створки огромной устрицы, бронированный грузовик в сопровождении пяти человек проезжает внутрь и останавливается в паре метров от Стива. Легионеры выходят вперед и как по команде выстраиваются в линию.

\- Роджерс, - говорит тот, что в центре, и снимает шлем.

\- Рамлоу, - отзывается Стив и многозначительно дотрагивается пальцами до виска. - Ты как всегда беспечен. Не боишься стоять передо мной без шлема?

Брок Рамлоу откидывает голову и смеется.

\- Да ты шутник, Роджерс. Хотел бы я посмотреть на тебя в действии, но, боюсь, мои солдатики не одобрят.

Стив сжимает зубы, разворачивается и идет к складу, чеканя шаг. Рамлоу следует за ним, нарочито громко шаркая ногами по песку. Стив прикладывает ладонь к датчику, и дверь склада отъезжает в сторону; он ненавидит эту процедуру: с ее помощью им лишний раз напоминают о том, что они – не люди, они – звери в клетках, которым раз в месяц кидают за прутья кусок мяса.

Еще сильнее Стив ненавидит Рамлоу: именно он вел допросы, когда Стив попал в руки легиона, еле двигающийся, с ног до головы закованный в гипс. С ним никогда не были грубы или жестоки, о нет, напротив: ему давали все, о чем он просил. Чтобы потом отобрать. Стив мало что помнит, но то, что помнит – хотел бы забыть.

Он – накачанный лекарствами, испуганный, растерянный, лежал в палате, сводящей с ума своей стерильной белизной, и они – делали с ним что-то.

Стив видел Пегги. Она приходила, садилась на стул и убирала волосы с его мокрого лба.

«Стив, - говорила Пегги. – Все хорошо, Стив, я здесь».

И он знал, что Пегги мертва, знал, но не мог, просто не мог ее отпустить. А потом она исчезала, исчезала, исчезала, и Стив кричал, кричал, кричал в потолок, пока его тюремщики не сбегались в палату.

«Что-то ты совсем расклеился, Стиви, - шептал Баки, растянувшись подле него на узкой больничной койке. – Ты не болел так долго с самого детства».

А потом Баки поворачивался к нему спиной – и уходил, уходил, уходил.

И Стив чувствовал, что умирает.

Однажды он не выдержал и согласился дать тюремщикам все, о чем они просили: отвечал на вопросы, позволял испытывать свою силу – что угодно, только бы вернуть эти миражи. Только бы Пегги улыбалась, живая, и Баки не уходил.

В конечном итоге ему не позволили даже сойти с ума.

\- Мне почти жаль, Роджерс, - сказал Рамлоу, когда все закончилось. – Ты способный малый, сильный, выносливый. Сослужил бы хорошую службу в моей команде. Будь ты человеком, конечно.

\- Я человек, - прохрипел Стив, приподнявшись на каталке, и плюнул ему в лицо.

Рамлоу машет рукой, и легионеры принимаются перетаскивать припасы из грузовика на склад, похожие на вереницу тружеников-муравьев, пока вдруг один из них не застывает, поравнявшись со Стивом, и не роняет ящик на землю. Даже сквозь броню Стив слышит его хриплое, тяжелое дыхание: вдох, выдох, с присвистом – так дышит дикий зверь, загнанный в ловушку.

\- Смотреть на меня, - приказывает Рамлоу, шагает вперед, берет легионера за плечо и что-то говорит на ухо, так тихо, что не разобрать. Когда он заканчивает, плечи легионера расслабляются, и он тянется за рукой Рамлоу, точно на привязи. Это почему-то знакомо, невозможно отвести взгляд, и у Стива перехватывает дыхание.

\- Продолжай работать, - сухо командует Рамлоу и, когда легионер послушно хватает ящик, смотрит на Стива. – Ты что-то хочешь сказать?

Стив прочищает горло:

\- Что с ним?

Рамлоу ухмыляется:

\- Кому угодно станет дурно в вашем гадюшнике. А что, Роджерс, волнуешься за моих солдат?

Когда-нибудь Стив доберется до Рамлоу. Так или иначе.

\- Когда-нибудь, - обещает Стив, глядя Рамлоу в глаза, - я до тебя доберусь.

Рамлоу снова смеется: ему не в новинку слышать угрозы.

\- Буду ждать с нетерпением!

«Мои солдаты», - повторяет Стив задумчиво. – «Солдаты», -  безликая, безвольная, безучастная масса. Расходный материал на войне. Что-то щелкает у него в голове, и холод разливается по телу.  – «Господи».

 

*

\- У меня есть предположение, - говорит Стив.

Наташа поднимает голову.

\- У меня тоже, - ее глаза блестят опасным, азартным блеском. – Но ты первый, Кэп.

\- Я считаю, что весь или почти весь Легион, за исключением командиров, состоит из таких, как мы, - Стив вспоминает загнанное дыхание и спокойную, безразличную реакцию Рамлоу, его отрывистые приказы.

Наташа склоняет голову на бок и задумчиво теребит волосы:

\- Мне казалось, это витало в воздухе с тех пор, как мы сняли шлем с, как там его, Л.К. Смитта?

\- Вопрос в том, - встревает Сэм, - как им удается удерживать в узде такое количество сверхлюдей.

\- Их не удерживают, - качает головой Стив. – В том и дело. Сегодня, когда я принимал партию продовольствия, я заметил, как Рамлоу ведет себя с командой. Такое чувство, что у них там, под броней, ничего нет, кроме тел. Идеально послушных. Как будто из них вынули личность и волю. Марионетки на ниточках.

\- Гипноз? – предполагает Сэм.

\- Что-то посерьезнее, - возражает Наташа.

\- Я видел, - продолжает Стив, - как один из них стал странно себя вести. Встал, как вкопанный, и задышал тяжело… Не знаю, как описать. Как будто был в ужасе. Рамлоу сказал ему что-то, и вот он снова таскает ящики, как ни в чем не бывало.

Наташа кивает:

\- То есть может быть так, что их контролируют с помощью кодовых слов или фраз. Не лишено смысла. Есть вероятность, что в том, что происходит с личностью, косвенно или напрямую виновата комната Второго шанса.

\- Вроде того, - соглашается Стив.

\- Возможно ли, - подает голос Тор, - что с Локи сделали что-то подобное, и он ушел не по своей воле?

Стив переглядывается с Наташей и видит в ее глазах то же, что думает сам: шансы близки к нулю. Локи вел себя, как обычно. Локи не уводили под руки, и он оставил записку.

Стив не говорит этого вслух, только пожимает плечами:

\- Мы не можем знать наверняка.

Тор не дурак, он понимает все сам, но Стив хорошо знает это чувство. Знает, что это такое: цепляться за малейший шанс объяснить, оправдать, простить.

\- Кстати, - Стив прочищает горло. – Я поднял архивы, и нашел одно-единственное соответствие между всеми, кого забирали в последние пять лет. Пиро-, гидро-, гео-, крио-, телекинетики, люди с суперсилой и суперскоростью, - перечисляет он, - гипнотизеры, кто угодно, кроме телепатов, целителей, предсказателей …

\- Словом, - подытоживает Наташа, - только тех, чьи силы представляют интерес в любом бою – даже против человека в легионерской броне. Занимательно. Можно подумать, армию собирают.

\- Армию против нас, - с невеселым смешком говорит Сэм.

\- Есть кое-что еще, - Стив берет со стола стопку документов и передает Сэму. – Это по твоей части: их медицинские записи. Я хотел попросить тебя просмотреть.

\- Не вопрос, - Сэм открывает верхнюю папку и тут же углубляется в чтение.

Наташа  постукивает краешком увеличительного стекла по столу, а потом говорит:

\- О том, что узнала я. Мне удалось разобрать чип и примерно понять его принцип действия, но он был безнадежно испорчен, наверное, во время атаки. Вот это, - она поднимает со стола крошечную блестящую пластинку, - действующий образец, собранный моими руками. Мое предположение: сам по себе он никак не воздействует на носителя, зато, как бы сказать, фиксирует состояние, в котором носитель находится на момент вживления чипа.

Стив хмурится.

\- Как это можно проверить?

\- Способ один, - криво улыбается Наташа. – Вживить чип кому-то из нас. Ты здесь не подходишь, Ванда тоже. Я бы вызвалась добровольцем, но тогда не смогу контролировать процесс, возможно, Сэм или…

\- Проверьте на мне, - тихо произносит Тор. – Объясните, что от меня требуется.

Стив трет ладонью шею, потом внимательно смотрит на Тора: потемневшее лицо, усталые складки у губ, чернота под глазами – он здорово сдал за эту неделю, и Стив не уверен, что экспериментировать на нем – хорошая идея.

\- Я просто введу его тебе под кожу, в районе затылка, вот здесь, - бормочет Наташа, показывая на себе, что именно собирается делать. – А все, что требуется от тебя: воссоздать в памяти какую-то сильную эмоцию, эмоциональную картину, пока я это делаю. Только и всего.

Тор поднимается с места.

\- Я готов.

\- Ого. Люблю решительных мужчин, - отзывается Наташа со смешком. – Что ж, тогда… Сэм, мне потребуется твоя помощь, я так же плоха в медицине, как хороша в электронике.

Сэм поднимает глаза от медицинских карт и открывает рот, но Стив перебивает:

\- Остыньте. Тор, ты уверен, что хочешь это делать? В твоем состоянии…

\- В моем состоянии, - не соглашается Тор, - гораздо лучше быть хоть чем-то кому-то полезным.

Стив чувствует себя идиотом. Будто он сам не знает, как это: винить себя и не иметь возможности что-либо изменить.

\- Хорошо, - Стив откидывается на спинку стула. – Поступай, как считаешь нужным.

Он смотрит, как хлопочет над Тором Наташа, как Сэм дезинфицирует кожу на затылке, чуть ниже линии роста волос. Стив не уверен, смог бы он сам поступить иначе.

\- Время подумать о вечном, - предлагает Наташа. – Уже знаешь, что это будет?

Когда скальпель делает маленький, аккуратный надрез, Тор улыбается, бледно и криво.

\- Знаю. Локи.

Стив усилием воли не отводит взгляд.

 

*

Стив плохо спит той ночью. Дрейфует на волнах мутной, липкой дремы. Ему видится Пегги, такая, какой пришла в приют: высокая, с ярким пятном красной помады на бледном лице. Она меряет шагами комнату и ругается под нос. Это почему-то очень смешно звучит, должно быть, из-за строгого акцента.

\- Знаешь, Стив, - Пегги наконец останавливается у окна, и так виден только ее темный силуэт, но Стиву отчего-то кажется, что теперь она выглядит старше. – Меня раздражает Джеймс. Серьезно. Как можно быть таким безмозглым, самоуверенным франтом? - она вздыхает. – Но что гораздо хуже: только он и может тебя защитить. Не пойми меня превратно, Стив, но рядом я или нет, только Джеймс умеет хранить этот твой свет. Если ты – свеча, то он – огонь.

Стив хочет возразить, но он как будто парализован: не может ни пошевелиться, ни открыть рот.

\- Это правда, - продолжает Пегги, барабаня по подоконнику кончиками пальцев. – При всей его безголовости, Джеймс любит тебя так, что дух захватывает. Он как будто выбрал это смыслом жизни – защитить тебя от целого мира. Сохранить. Встать на линию огня, только бы ты был цел, сидел, скрючившись над листом бумаги с этой твоей улыбкой, и изводил карандаши. Не понимаю, как он меня-то к тебе подпустил.

Стив понимает, что слышал это. Уже слышал. Когда-то давно, но не может вспомнить, когда. Он закрывает глаза в предчувствии чего-то неотвратимого.

\- Я так надеюсь, - голос Пегги звучит устало, - Что однажды в этом не будет нужды. Что когда-нибудь наступит мир.

Когда Стив открывает глаза, он больше не спит, и никого в комнате нет. Он трет лицо руками и отказывается замечать собственные мокрые ресницы.

Не задумываясь, что делает, Стив тянется к Баки: тот спит – и слушает его ровное дыхание сквозь черноту глубокого сна без сновидений, пока беспокойная дремота не захватывает его снова.

Стив просыпается неожиданно поздно, после полудня, и ему больно, больно, больно и совсем нечем дышать. Он подскакивает на кровати и слепо шарит вокруг, пытаясь понять, что случилось, прежде чем у него выходит сосредоточиться на дыхании: вдох-выдох, выдох-выдох, - до тех пор, пока боль не уходит, и дрожь не отпускает тело.

Доковыляв до умывальника на ослабевших ногах, Стив сует голову под кран с ледяной водой, отряхивается, как собака, а потом опускается на пол, прямо там, и обхватывает себя руками. Его не отпускает чувство, будто случилось что-то страшное.

Стук вздергивает его на ноги. С колотящимся в горле сердцем он открывает дверь.

\- Стив, - говорит Сэм, и Стиву совсем не нравится выражение его лица. – Ты, главное, не волнуйся…

\- Что? – Стив почти срывается на крик. – Что случилось?

\- Барнс, - отвечает Сэм, и Стив пятится: шаг, другой, третий. – Примерно час назад подобрали у архивов…

Стив не замечает, как оказывается у двери.

\- А ну-ка стой, - приказывает Сэм. - Стой!

Стив останавливается, ничего не видя перед собой, вдавив побелевшие пальцы в ручку двери. Сэм берет его за плечи, разворачивает и ведет к кровати.

\- Сядь. Садись, кому говорю. Вояка в пижамных штанах.

Стив буквально падает на край кровати, глядя перед собой, сцепляет трясущиеся руки и кладет на колени. Сэм садится рядом.

\- Если эти ублюдки его… - начинает Стив и не узнает свой голос. Сэм машет рукой.

\- Да нет же. Жив твой Барнс. Пару недель поваляется - и будет, как новенький, - Стив крепче сжимает пальцы и молчит. - Наши там вообще не при чем: это легионеры его разукрасили. Барнс увидел, как забирали Марека, того хилого парнишку-криокинетика, уперся рогом, мол, меня вместо него берите, - и ни в какую. Видимо, общались они, или еще что, не знаю, после инцидента с Огненным Ларри к Барнсу стали подходить те, кто посмелее, - Сэм задумчиво постукивает пальцами по коленям. – Он как понял, что легионерам на его крики плевать, кинулся в драку. Уложил троих, броня в мясо, пока его скрутили и вырубить смогли.

Стив закрывает глаза и думает: Баки, господи. Нашел время и место геройствовать.

Сэм прочищает горло и продолжает:

\- В итоге Марека, конечно, в Комнату, Барнса - в больничный отсек. Вот и вся история. Стив, я одного только не понимаю: я же вижу, что ты за Барнса готов глотки рвать. К чему тогда весь этот цирк с бойкотом? Почему не поговорить, не уладить, что у вас там случилось?

Стив наклоняется вперед и прячет лицо в ладонях. Слова не идут, голос срывается, но и молчать он больше не может.

\- Он был для меня всем, Сэм. Мы выросли вместе. Он дал мне имя и помог не сдохнуть. Он защищал меня, всегда. Он защищал меня, а я - его. Когда меня привезли сюда после допроса - помнишь, в каком я был состоянии?

\- Еще бы я забыл, - морщится Сэм. – Обе ноги переломаны, руки сожжены до костей, ни одного целого ребра, черепно-мозговая. Наташа пришла из больничного отсека и сказала: не понимаю, как он вообще двигается. Мы тебя потом еще три месяца выхаживали - остальные отказались.

Стив трет лицо и говорит:

\- Так это он меня. Никто не знает, но пожар начался не случайно, и потолок на меня упал не просто так. Но даже это еще не все. Страшнее всего то, что нас тогда было не двое, а трое. И Сэм, - Стив отнимает от лица руки и с угрозой смотрит на Сэма. - Если ты кому-нибудь скажешь то, что я сейчас рассказываю... Если кто-нибудь узнает - сотру память и тебе, и им, так, что всю жизнь слюни в тарелку пускать будете.

Сэм делает большие глаза и поднимает руки, но взгляд остается серьезным:

\- Слово скаута.

\- Баки - Джеймс – он в ту ночь был внутри дома вместе с... с Пегги. Мы работали вместе три года, познакомились с ней в приюте, и, в общем... я был снаружи, и я потерял с ними связь, - Стив обводит невидящим взглядом комнату. - Испугался до чертиков, конечно, еще агитационный ролик по радио включили: сдайте товарищей и останетесь на свободе. Рванул в дом, думал, что готов увидеть что угодно.

Стив замолкает. Сэм молчит тоже, терпеливо ожидая продолжения.

\- Нет, я не был готов это увидеть, Сэм, - голос Стива опять срывается. - Он ее... У меня на глазах. Я даже не думал, что у него есть такие силы. То ли он просто мне не говорил, то ли сам не знал. Пегги в буквальном смысле сгорела, - Стив делает неопределенный жест. - Рассыпалась в пепел за секунды.

Сэм шумно втягивает воздух. Стив снова закрывает глаза и продолжает.

\- Я не успел его остановить. Ничего не успел сделать. Не ожидал такого - как я вообще мог такое предположить? Пытался его достать, сразу после, но он, по-моему, даже не почувствовал. Обернулся ко мне - и обрушил нам на головы дом. И ушел. Просто ушел, Сэм. Оставил меня там.

Они какое-то время сидят в тишине, только на стене тикают часы. Потом Сэм спрашивает:

\- Ты ее любил?

\- Да, - кивает Стив. - Да, любил. Я их обоих любил больше жизни. Такая вот история.

\- Не знаю, - тянет Сэм. - Ты прав, конечно, что такое не прощают. Вот только, - он подбирает слова аккуратно, тщательно. - То, что я вижу в Барнсе сейчас, то, как ты к нему относишься, даже после всего – я не могу понять, что могло заставить этого парня сделать то, что он сделал.

Стив издает горький, задушенный звук.

\- Не ты один.

\- Скажи, ты уверен, что он действительно это сделал? Что это не какие-то ваши, - Сэм шевелит пальцами возле своего виска, - игры разума. Что он сам, по доброй воле? Поговорил бы ты с ним.

\- Я, - Стив кривится, качает головой. - Мне страшно, Сэм. Я не верил, поначалу. Ждал его, первый год: пока лежал в больничном крыле, пока заново учился ходить. Ждал хоть каких-то вестей, хоть чего-нибудь. Но Пегги была мертва, а он – оставил меня. А потом – я пытался заставить себя поверить, что никогда не проснусь от этого кошмара. Годы учился его ненавидеть, - он с трудом сглатывает. - Сейчас опять об этом думаю – и уже ни в чем не уверен. Если я не прав, черт, что это говорит обо мне? А если я прав... Если я сейчас узнаю наверняка, то – я снова его потеряю. Никогда в жизни не был трусом, но сейчас – боюсь.

Сэм смотрит на него внимательно пару секунд, а потом поднимается на ноги.

\- Стив, пообещай мне хотя бы подумать над этим. Я очень тебе не завидую. Но - поговори с ним. Станет легче. К тому же - Барнс что-то знает.

\- О чем ты? - хмурится Стив.

\- О комнате Второго шанса. Те, кто видел, как забирали Марека, говорят, сложилось впечатление, что Барнс в курсе, что именно там происходит. Поговори с ним, Стив.

Стив опускает голову и смотрит на свои руки, испещренные уродливыми, бугристыми шрамами.

\- Я подумаю, - говорит он тихо. - Это все, что я могу обещать.

 

*

Стив не выходит из комнаты весь день, хоронит себя в кипе бумаг. Сэм заглядывает к нему под вечер и сообщает, что Баки стабилен и угрозы для жизни нет. Стив натужно улыбается:

\- Спасибо.

\- Я, кстати, просмотрел те медицинские карты, - вспоминает Сэм. – Если ты, конечно, в состоянии об этом говорить.

\- Я в порядке, - отмахивается Стив. – Я тебя слушаю.

Сэм смотрит на него, и во взгляде читается «черта с два ты в порядке», но все-таки говорит:

\- Нашел одно совпадение. Похожие отклонения у тех, кого забрали – хромосомные аномалии, генные мутации, вроде мутации CYP21, мутации в гене CFTR… Одним словом, люди, попадавшие в Комнату – по большей части бесплодны.

\- Не уверен, поможет ли это чем-нибудь, но спасибо, - Стив стучит по столу ручкой. – Если найдешь что-то еще – скажи.

\- Разумеется, - кивает Сэм.

Бесплодны, значит. Выходит, правительство не хочет, чтобы во внешнем мире оказывались сверхлюди, обладающие способностью к размножению. Интересно, что они делают, когда ошибаются, или когда подходящего материала не находится, а дыры затыкать нужно? Стив чувствует, как его начинает мутить. Он поднимает голову и понимает, что не заметил, как ушел Сэм. Сгущаются сумерки, и ореол света от настольной лампы лежит на полу яркой, некрасивой кляксой.

Стив ворочается в постели полночи, прежде чем откинуть одеяло и спустить ноги на пол. Он безумно зол: на Баки – за его безрассудство, но в первую очередь – на себя.

На часах глубокая ночь, и в коридорах пусто. Эхо подхватывает звук шагов, когда Стив идет к больничному отсеку.

Дежурный целитель дремлет над журналом, беспокойно подергивая головой, и Стив не будит его, тихо заглядывает в журнал, подсматривая номер комнаты, находит нужную дверь и заходит внутрь. В палате темно, и он дает глазам привыкнуть, держась рукой за косяк двери, чтобы не оступиться и не наделать шума. Его потряхивает крупной нервной дрожью.

Постепенно очертания комнаты становятся резче: из темноты проступает тумба, какие-то приборы, едва мигающие огоньками, узкая кровать. Баки лежит там, укрытый до плеч, одна рука под одеялом вдоль тела, вторая – поверх с иголкой капельницы в вене: Стив с облегчением понимает, что на нем нет кислородной маски. Он подходит ближе, переступая осторожно и медленно. В темноте толком не видно лица, но Стив все равно смотрит.

\- Стив? – вдруг чуть слышно шепчет Баки. Его полу-выдох, полу-стон пробирает до костей.

Стив поднимает руку и тянется вперед, но в последний момент одергивает себя. Он слушает мерный писк кардиомонитора, а потом снимает одно из колец. Вся его злость куда-то ушла, вся его ненависть притаилась где-то глубоко – не достать.

«Только Джеймс умеет хранить твой свет», - говорила ему Пегги. Стив не знает, как заставить этот свет погаснуть, когда Баки рядом.

\- Спи, - говорит он мягко.

Баки спит.


	7. Точка невозврата

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- А где-то далеко, - рассуждает Баки, - много лет назад, в каком-то другом времени никого нет под этими камнями: там эти люди все еще живы. Так и надо жить, наверное, Стиви. Одним мгновением. Не думая о том, что будет потом. Где еще, как не здесь и сейчас, мы имеем значение?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♫ How To Destroy Angels – We fade away  
> ♫ Death Cab For Cutie – I Will Follow You Into The Dark

Дни тянутся, как деготь: темные, вязкие. Дни тянутся, час за часом, минута за минутой, бесконечно. Капает вода из плохо закрученного крана: кап, кап, кап. Люди снуют туда-сюда, открывают рот, беззвучно, как огромные рыбы: где звук? Ведь должен быть звук. Опять вздыхает этот парень по левую руку – опускаются и поднимаются плечи – ну сколько можно вздыхать?

Стив косится влево и видит аккуратный профиль Наташи, и никто не вздыхает; он смотрит, как солнечный зайчик скользит по ее рыжим волосам, но отчего-то не может сфокусировать взгляд.  _Порой ему трудно не вспоминать, как она лежала на пропитавшемся красным песке, и кровь толчками выходила из раны, и ничего не было под рукой. Сквозь шум и ветер и свист пуль он прижимал к ране сложенную вчетверо тряпку, но это не помогало, совсем…_

Стоп. Такого не было.

Стив трет лоб ладонью. С ним что-то происходит, вот только он не может вспомнить, как давно, замечал ли он что-нибудь раньше – или это случилось в первый раз.

Сэм пихает его локтем, указывая на дверь, и Стив забывает продолжить мысль. Баки заходит в зал, чуть прихрамывая, с рукой на перевязи. Стив слишком устал, чтобы пытаться не смотреть на него и это, должно быть, очень заметно, потому что Баки перехватывает взгляд и непонимающе сводит брови.

По залу разносится шепот, и откуда-то сзади вдруг раздаются одинокие хлопки, почти мгновенно перерастающие в дружные аплодисменты.

\- Молодец, Барнс! - кричит кто-то, и Баки изумленно озирается; его хватают за плечи, с одобрением стучат по спине, усаживают за стол. Стив не находит в себе сил удивиться.

\- Твой приказ, кажется, больше не действует, - бесстрастно отмечает Сэм. - Все считают, что то, как Барнс вступился за Марека – поступок, заслуживающий уважения. Самое время что-нибудь сделать, если ты все еще собираешься вести с ним холодную войну.

\- Я... - Стив пытается сосредоточиться, но странный туман смыкается вокруг. - Мне все равно.

Сэм задумчиво жует деревянную зубочистку.

\- Что ж, это... Хорошо, наверное. Ты с ним так и не поговорил, я правильно понимаю?

_Кто-то лежит, замотанный бинтами, и алая, алая кровь сочится сквозь повязку; Стив слышит сиплое дыхание, и это неправильно и страшно, но он знает, что могло быть хуже. Им придется несладко, да, но могло быть хуже: она могла быть мертва._

\- После таких ранений не выживают, - говорит Стив; губы двигаются против его воли, и сам он - как будто сделан из камня. - Если бы не твоя сила, у нее не было бы ни шанса.

У него ужасно болит голова.

\- Что? – переспрашивает Сэм. Стив моргает. Туман рассеивается, и лицо Сэма оказывается очень близко, хмурое и настороженное.

\- Извини, - бормочет Стив, - я что-то... О чем ты говорил?

Сэм смотрит так, как будто Стив отрастил вторую голову, но все-таки повторяет:

\- Барнс - вы так и не поговорили? - Стив качает головой. Его раздражает этот гомон: все голоса сливаются в бессмысленный шум. Он почти скучает по отсутствию звука, сводившему его с ума пару минут назад. - Эй, - Сэм трогает его за плечо. - Стив, эй, с тобой все в порядке?

\- Все отлично, - отзывается Стив: голос звучит громким, скрипучим карканьем. Он резко отодвигает стул и встает из-за стола. - Мне нужно идти.

Сэм что-то говорит, но Стив не слушает; он почти бежит к выходу, и лица, сотни лиц, смазанных, как отражение в кривых зеркалах, поворачиваются ему вслед.

Улица встречает его прохладой, из мира наконец уходят все звуки, словно затянутые в вакуум, и от облегчения подгибаются ноги. Стив опускается на каменные ступеньки и обессиленно прижимается лбом к перилам.

Все в порядке. Он просто устал; он чуть-чуть, совсем немного отдохнет, и...

_Ужасно жарко. Над ними белое, белое небо, оно распластано над миром тонким бумажным листом. Далеко на горизонте поднимаются и упираются в небо устрашающие пики вершин Гиндукуш; грузовик петляет, их трясет, и почти ничего не видно сквозь пыльное стекло._

_Когда гремит взрыв, никто из них к этому не готов, его оглушает, и все, что он видит потом – алое, алое, уродливыми пятнами на белом песке; и она умирает – это ясно, как божий день, и если цена ее жизни – его голова на плахе, он согласен на эту жертву._

_Под руками, покрытыми копотью, под тряпкой, плотно прижатой к ее животу, страшные раны – медленно, нехотя – начинают затягиваться._

Стив открывает глаза и судорожно глотает воздух: он и не заметил, как отключился. В голове наконец-то тихо и пусто, и камень приятно холодит горячий лоб. Он заставляет себя подняться на ноги и, пошатываясь, идет к жилым корпусам.

*

Стив вертит в руках странную пластину: маленькая микросхема, вмонтированная в ключ для воспроизведения голограмм, и что-то вроде передатчика сбоку, – Тор принес ее утром, нашел среди вещей Локи. Им пока не удалось взломать защитный код.

\- Три передатчика сигнала, - рассказывает Пьетро, указкой расставляя точки на карте, - то, что мы нашли на данный момент. Зуб даю, это не все, но другие, видно, очень хорошо скрыты. Ванда не смогла ничего почувствовать.

\- Как и я - не могу отследить сигнал, мы не знаем, откуда он исходит, - кивает Наташа, подключая к Тору многочисленные приборы и что-то записывая в блокнот. - Как ощущения, здоровяк? Были какие-то изменения?

Тор бледен, но предельно собран и спокоен. Ванда сидит в углу, и глаза ее светятся красным – она читает разум Тора, как открытую книгу.

\- Ничего серьезного, - мотает он головой. – Как и раньше: больше клонит в сон, иногда как будто засыпаю на ходу – или, может, выпадаю из реальности на несколько секунд. Правда, в последние два дня…

Сквозь шум приборов Стив вдруг слышит тихие шаги и замечает, что там, у дальней стены, стоит Локи, насмешливо скривив рот, скрестив на груди руки, и никто не обращает внимания – Стив каменеет и, не отрывая от него взгляда, бросает:

\- Почему не сообщили, что он вернулся?

Наташа отрывается от блокнота:

\- Кто вернулся?

\- Стив, - осторожно интересуется Сэм. – Ты сейчас о чем?

Стив моргает, и у стены уже никого нет.

\- Я только что видел Локи, вон там, - поясняет он. – Не понимаю.

Тор смотрит на него очень пристально, а потом говорит:

\- Об этом я и хотел сказать: пару дней назад у меня начались галлюцинации. Я вижу брата – то тут, то там. И только что – тоже видел.

Стив со свистом втягивает воздух.

\- Что происходит? – спрашивает Наташа, и Стив _чувствует_ волну раздражения, исходящую от нее. – Действие чипа не может распространяться на кого-то еще, я уверена. Перепроверила все десять раз, я не могла ошибиться.

\- Нет, - Стив быстро пересчитывает пальцами кольца на обеих руках: все на месте. – Думаю, я прочитал мысли Тора.

Силы так не растут. Он проходил через это раньше и знает. Почему же тогда, несмотря на защиту, он слышит, как мысленно ругается Сэм, как обращается к брату Ванда, как Наташа думает, не прекратить ли эксперимент?

\- Эй, ему плохо, - вдруг поднимается с места Ванда – нездоровый румянец заливает ее щеки. Она боится. – Плохо, очень плохо, нужно это остановить.

Зрение Стива снова затуманивается; его медленно, неотвратимо засасывает в огромную воронку, и он видит: острые горные вершины, пропитанные алым повязки, замки – бесчисленное множество замочных скважин, женщину с пистолетом в руках, невидящие, мертвые глаза, черный, покореженный костюм, застывший с занесенным для удара кулаком, лица, лица, чьи-то лица…

\- Уведите его! – Ванда повышает голос. – Нужно увести его отсюда!

Стив выставляет перед собой руки:

\- Я в порядке, все сейчас, - гул нарастает, и комната раскручивается, как ненормальная карусель, - все сейчас пройдет, - уверяет он, и язык ворочается во рту еле-еле. – Я только...

*

_\- Сюда, Стив, - зовет Баки, и Стив бездумно любуется им пару секунд, прежде чем схватиться за железные прутья и перелезть через невысокую ограду. Это не сон, это - воспоминание, он узнает его - одно из самых любимых. Стив рад здесь оказаться. Если бы это было возможно, он бы остался навсегда, заплутал бы в коридорах памяти и никогда не возвращался._

_Баки падает на траву, настолько яркую, что больно смотреть, и закидывает руки за голову. Стив осторожно садится рядом и осматривается. В ровной, торжественной тишине, какая бывает только вдали от больших городов, там, где нет ни души на много миль вокруг, размеренно щебечут птицы. Высокие деревья отбрасывают тень, закрывают солнце разлапистыми ветками. Кое-где покосившиеся, поросшие плющом и мхом кресты и надгробия должны бы наводить жуть, но выглядят спокойно, так спокойно, что Стив тоже откидывается назад, вздыхает и смотрит на кусочек голубого неба, проглядывающий сквозь плотный купол листвы._

_\- Почему мы здесь? - спрашивает он чуть погодя, шепотом - говорить громко кажется неправильным, кощунственным даже._

_Баки улыбается: задумчиво и немного грустно._

_\- Здесь так спокойно. Тихо. Хорошо. Только послушай._

_\- Да, - соглашается Стив. - Хорошо._

_Они молчат какое-то время, потом Баки поворачивает голову и говорит:_

_\- Знаешь, я читал, когда-то люди свободно занимались наукой. И одна из теорий утверждала, что Вселенная существовала всегда. Бесконечное время – до нас, после нас, всегда, Стив, - Баки усмехается – всего лишь мягкий, короткий выдох. - Представь, под каждым из этих камней лежит человек. Каким-то из них - пара сотен лет. Даже кости уже превратились в прах. Еще немного - и камни тоже разрушатся, порастут травой, на них вырастут деревья, совсем как эти, и никто о них никогда больше не вспомнит._

_\- Когда-то кто-то любил их, - шепчет Стив. - Когда-то кто-то оставлял на каждом камне цветы, здоровался и прощался, обещал никогда не забывать._

_\- Да, - выдыхает Баки. - А сейчас никто не вспомнит их имен. Мы все так печемся о будущем, всегда ждем чего-то, ждем, когда же сможем жить. И умираем так же: в ожидании начала, которое, может, никогда и не наступит._

_Стив молчит и думает, что сейчас - ничего не ждет. Сейчас ему достаточно просто быть там, где он есть._

_\- А где-то далеко, - рассуждает Баки, - много лет назад, в каком-то другом времени никого нет под этими камнями: там эти люди все еще живы. Так и надо жить, наверное, Стиви. Одним мгновением. Не думая о том, что будет потом. Где еще, как не здесь и сейчас, мы имеем значение?_

_И пусть Стив знает, что это яркое, живое, но все же – всего лишь воспоминание, и никогда раньше в нем он не делал подобного, все равно – он протягивает руку, не глядя, и переплетает их с Баки пальцы._

_Перед глазами встает и заходит солнце, строятся и рушатся города, рождаются и умирают вселенные, и Стив видит время – он видит его – как млечный путь, как течение реки, и этот миг, ненастоящий, придуманный, застывает и сияет ярче звезд._

…Кто-то зовет его. Громко, испуганно.

_Стив пытается не слушать, но эти голоса – они в его голове и они – вокруг, глухие, словно кто-то кричит сквозь толщу воды._

\- Стив? – зовет Баки _, и Стив переводит на него взгляд, но этот Баки – тот, которого он держит за руку – молчит и, задумчиво прищурившись, смотрит в небо. Голоса становятся громче, и, как бы отчаянно Стив не сопротивлялся, ладонь Баки словно истончается, все сильнее, сильнее, пока Стив не понимает, что сжимает воздух._

Он лежит на кровати, и вокруг – белые больничные стены.

Стив поворачивает голову и видит Баки: раскрасневшийся, злой, он стоит в дверном проеме и тяжело дышит, как будто долго бежал.

\- Барнс, Выйди! – рычит Сэм, и Стив чувствует слова раньше, чем они превращаются в звук. Сэм в панике, почти не может связно мыслить, и руки его стиснуты на чьих-то плечах – его плечах, понимает Стив. – Ну же! Очнись, ну! Ты нас всех угробишь!

Сэм смотрит – и Стив видит его глазами – собственное лицо, едва узнаваемое, посеревшее, искривленное в болезненной гримасе. Он оборачивается – Сэм оборачивается – и Баки уже у кровати:

\- Кому сказано: выйди! – повторяет Сэм, и Стив никогда не слышал у него таких интонаций.

\- Иди нахрен, - огрызается Баки. – Ты понятия не имеешь, что происходит.

\- А ты – имеешь?

\- Да. Дай мне помочь, - просит Баки. – Я могу помочь.

Сэм, покачнувшись, делает шаг в сторону на нетвердых ногах. Баки кивает:

\- Спасибо, - и без раздумий падает на колени. Протягивает руку – берет ладони Стива в свои.

\- Стив, - бормочет Баки, - пожалуйста, Стиви, сосредоточься, ну же. Не уходи. Слушай мой голос.

Стив открывает глаза, выгибается на постели, судорожно глотая воздух, и –

Падает.

Падает.

Падает.

 

Ему семь, и он смотрит на маленького, хилого мальчишку: тот протягивает руку и говорит:

\- Привет, Баки. Я Стив.

И он больше не одинок, он…

 

…Смотрит, как синее небо отражается в синих глазах.

\- Я хочу увидеть море, - говорит Стив, и он знает, что это невозможно, знает, но все равно – верит, верит, что когда-нибудь – когда-нибудь сможет показать…

 

…Смотрит в темноту, и черные тени скользят вокруг, как лапы огромных чудовищ, и он поклялся защищать, поклялся беречь, только бы Стив никогда не узнал, каков этот мир на самом деле, только бы никогда не перестал улыбаться, – всегда, до последнего удара сердца, но не смог.

И он просит прощения, просит прощения, он…

 

…Смотрит на красный росчерк помады, на гордый разворот плеч, в насмешливые, уверенные глаза, и думает: хорошо. Думает: ладно, она недурна собой, и у нее есть голова на плечах.

\- Джеймс, - представляется он и улыбается своей лучшей улыбкой. – Но все зовут меня Баки.

И слышит, как Стив мягко смеется над ухом, и эта дамочка – Пегги, растягивает губы…

 

…Смотрит на человека с холодными, злыми глазами: тот отдает короткие приказы в рацию.

\- Интересно, - говорит кто-то, - что особенного в этом мальчишке?

Он не чувствует ног, и кто-то держит его руки за спиной. Его тащат вперед, бросают в люк, и отверстие в стене закрывается, отрезая пути к отступлению. С ним что-то сделали, и у основания шеи саднит. Если он выберется, если только он выберется – он сделает так, чтобы Стив никогда об этом не узнал. Но каковы шансы…

 

…Смотрит, как Стив, нелепо взмахнув руками, оступается и падает, и он не успевает поймать, не может ничем помочь, это он виноват, только он, и он кричит, и хватает пистолет, и

стреляет,

стреляет,

стреляет…

 

…Смотрит в акварельное небо, подносит к губам сигарету и выдыхает дым. И Стив сидит рядом, плечом к плечу, и это – все, и больше – ничего не нужно, и этим вечером он почти верит, что все может быть иначе, что пройдет время, и…

 

...Смотрит, как против воли поднимаются его собственные руки. Что-то страшное клокочет внутри, обжигает, вот-вот вырвется, и ему больно, так больно. И он совсем не может пошевелиться, только вот этими странными, неживыми движениями, как будто он – кукла, которую дергают за ниточки.

Чей-то голос живет в его голове, шепчет, приказывает, снова шепчет. Что они с ним сделали, что?

\- Джеймс? – шепчет Пегги, и эта чудовищная сила разворачивает его с ней лицом к лицу.

\- Беги, - хрипит он. – Пегги, убирайся отсюда.

\- Почему? – спрашивает она. – Что происходит?

Где-то разрывается радио, но он не может разобрать слов в механическом скрежете. Только шепот. Только этот чертов шепот.

Мир выцветает. Пегги выцветает вместе с ним; она вжимается в стену и смотрит – огромными, перепуганными глазами.

\- Джеймс, - просит Пегги, - послушай меня, что бы это ни было, ты можешь бороться, ты…

Мир выцветает, и он видит каждую песчинку, каждую самую ничтожную его часть: движение молекул и течение времени. Вокруг – буря. И он – в ее центре.

\- Нет, - произносит он одними губами. – Нет, не могу.

И он – и есть буря. Он – хаос. Он…

 

...Смотрит, в перекошенное лицо Стива, и Стив кричит и плачет, и загораживается руками от жара. Кожа на ладонях Стива пузырится, плавится.

«Нет, пожалуйста, - думает он, - пожалуйста, только не это».

Натягивается невидимая нить, и шепот в его голове срывается на крик. Он дергает сильнее – нить рвется, но это не спасает, нет. Он – граната с оторванной чекой, и взрыва не избежать.

\- Стив, - говорит он и не знает, выходит ли хоть звук из его неживого рта. – Стив. Прости.

Он никогда не верил в бога. Никогда не молился, ни разу в жизни даже не думал об этом, но сейчас – сейчас он беззвучно, горячечно молится о том, чтобы Стив был в порядке, чтобы Стив – остался в живых.

Все, что он может сделать – за секунду до взрыва сжать беснующуюся силу в кулак. И слепо, отчаянно надеяться, что это поможет.

*

Стив открывает глаза и тут же прищуривается – сквозь полуприкрытые шторы льется яркий дневной свет. Он лежит на жесткой больничной койке, и от его правой руки змеится трубка капельницы, уходя вверх, куда-то под потолок. Сэм дремлет на стуле по левую руку, уронив голову на грудь.

\- Что? – пытается спросить Стив, но из горла вырывается только сипение. Сэм вскидывает голову и часто моргает, потом расплывается в улыбке.

\- Смотри-ка, спящая красавица проснулась!

\- Что случилось? – пробует Стив снова, и на этот раз получается лучше.

\- Твоя сила вышла из-под контроля, - Сэм бросает на него внимательный взгляд. – А ты не помнишь?

\- Я, - Стив задумывается. – Я помню, как был не в себе утром, помню, как Тор принес странную пластину, и Наташа сказала… Сказала… - он качает головой. – Как долго я был в отключке?

Сэм вздыхает:

\- Если бы в отключке – я думал, ты нас всех сведешь с ума. Никогда больше не хочу чувствовать тебя в моей голове, приятель. В общей сложности тебя с нами не было два дня. Последние шестнадцать часов ты спал.

\- Прости, - Стив хмурится. Эти странные сны: Баки в его палате. – Мне показалось… Нет, это бред, конечно.

\- Что бред? – спрашивает Сэм. Стив криво улыбается:

\- Показалось, что Джеймс был здесь.

\- Нет, тебе не показалось, - Стив вскидывается. Сэм смотрит на него странным, жалостливым взглядом. – Барнс примчался, когда тебя притащили в больничный корпус, а я пытался привести тебя в чувство. Растолкал всех, кого мы выставили тебя охранять, отодвинул меня в сторону и вцепился в тебя – ты аж подпрыгнул на кровати. Вы таращились друг на друга минут десять, потом Барнс утер из-под носа кровь, выругался так, что даже я удивился – и что-то принялся колдовать над твоими кольцами.

Стив чувствует, как холодок ползет по спине. Если Баки действительно был в палате, то это значит…

\- Потом он объяснил, - продолжает Сэм, - что Огненный Ларри подговорил одного из спидстеров, чтобы тот помог ему подменить твои кольца на те, которые усиливали бы сигнал вместо того, чтобы блокировать. Тебе еще повезло, что кольца попались не самые лучшие, и что Барнс вовремя понял, в чем дело.

Стив слушает его вполуха. То, что он видел, тот странный сон – если Баки был здесь, если Стив залез к нему в голову – получается, это был и не сон вовсе.

Становится нечем дышать. Стив не знает, что это – горе или облегчение.

\- Стив? – с беспокойством зовет Сэм. – Ты как? Все в порядке?

\- Нет, - говорит Стив, - не в порядке. Боже мой, Сэм.

\- Да что случилось-то? – Сэм беспокойно повышает голос.

Стив идиот. Какой же он идиот.

\- Он не виноват, - выдавливает Стив.

\- Кто? – не понимает Сэм.

\- Баки, - Стив со стоном жмурится. - Господи, Сэм, он ни в чем не виноват.

 

*

Баки смотрит на пропитавшийся кровью снег и не чувствует левой руки: от нее звездой расходятся в стороны алые полосы. Он немеет от холода. Чьи-то шаги приближаются, и человеческие тени окружают его, склоняются над ним, закрывают свет. Он теряет сознание раньше, чем успевает увидеть их лица.

 

Он как будто парит в темноте. Впрочем, нет.

 

Он падает.

Падает.

_Падает._


	8. Обещания.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Стив не знает, сколько времени они проводят вот так, переплетённые, как кусочки паззла, но когда выныривает из тягучей дремы, свет уже не горит, а ночь сменяется предрассветными сумерками. Баки лежит напротив и смотрит: внимательно и спокойно. Ничего не исправлено, ничего не в порядке, но всё равно – сейчас – становится легче дышать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♫Coldplay – Atlas  
> ♫One Republic – Come Home

Стив почти не разговаривает и, вопреки настойчивым просьбам, не спит, только теребит в руках край одеяла и смотрит, отвернувшись, на белые стены палаты: по ним россыпью разбегаются едва заметные трещины. Сэм уходит под вечер, когда Стив, устав от чужого беспокойства, закрывает глаза и притворяется спящим. Он перебирает в голове, как чётки, воспоминания Баки и воспоминания о Баки: та яма, откуда Стив его вытащил, страшная пустота и испуганное лицо Пегги за секунды до гибели, обжигающее пламя чужой силы на кончиках пальцев, колючий снег.

Стив открывает глаза и следит, как медленно перетекает жидкость из капельницы ему в вену, и пытается представить, что же тогда случилось на самом деле. Где Баки прятался все эти годы? Кто ставил его на ноги, лечил его раны? Зачем пришёл сюда, именно сейчас, почему не сказал Стиву правду, не пытался поговорить?

Он пробует дотянуться до Баки, но сила только слабо шевелится в груди, отказываясь подчиняться.

В тишине еле слышно гудят приборы, и этот звук напоминает гул электричества в проводах той вышки, у которой они с Баки любили проводить время много лет назад, еще в приюте. Они перебирались через ограду, рискуя быть замеченными воспитателями, и бежали туда, где футуристическими кляксами вырастала из земли дорожка высоковольтных вышек. Баки дремал, привалившись спиной к разогретому солнцем железу, а Стив рисовал в своем блокноте: верхушки деревьев, ровную кладку забора, переплетения проводов. Удивительно, но за этим делом их так ни разу и не поймали. Им вообще до поры до времени страшно везло.

Стив садится, подцепляет пальцами иголку капельницы и вытаскивает из вены. Откидывает одеяло, опускает ноги на пол и встает, держась за спинку кровати, на пробу делает шаг — и чуть не падает, сил у него оказывается совсем немного, — но всё равно упрямо идёт вперед. Это место, все эти коридоры он знает, как свои пять пальцев, и нужную комнату может найти и с закрытыми глазами. Идти туда — сейчас, после того, как увидел правду своими глазами, — страшно до чертиков, но Стив и без того достаточно времени шел на поводу у страха. Ему нужны ответы.

Он осторожно открывает дверь, и уже на пороге чувствует, как звери чуют опасность, напряжение, которым напитан воздух: Баки не спит. Темная фигура отделяется от стены и прижимает его к двери.

— Какого хрена, — рычит Баки и держит, крепко. Стив не видит его лица, как и Баки — не узнает Стива: в комнате темно и шторы закрыты так плотно, что кажется, будто окон и вовсе нет.

— Баки, — зовёт он тихо, почти шепотом, и чужие руки мгновенно исчезают с плеч. Сколько же времени его рот не произносил звуков этого имени?

Громко щёлкает выключатель, и Стив коротко зажмуривается, когда по глазам бьёт яркий свет.

— Стив, — выдыхает Баки и нервно запускает руку в волосы — непривычно длинные. — Что ты здесь делаешь? Ты же должен быть в больничном отсеке.

— Почему, — горло перехватывает спазм, и голос получается сухим и ломким. Стив кашляет и пробует снова. — Почему ты мне ничего не сказал?

— Я… — Баки отводит глаза. — Я не думал, что ты… — и замолкает, хмурится.

В груди у Стива поднимается что-то сильное, пугающее, злое, как будто расправляется долго-долго сжатая пружина.

— Не думал, что я что? — спрашивает он, повышая голос. — Что я поверю? Что выслушаю? Ну, ты не думал, что я сделаю что?

Баки вскидывает взгляд, тёмный и тяжёлый:

— Что это имеет какое-то значение! Я убил её, Стив, я. Мои руки сделали это. И я покалечил тебя. Я. Это. Сделал. Ничто этого не изменит. Так что кому какая разница, почему.

— Мне есть разница! — кричит Стив. Силы оставляют его окончательно, и он всем весом откидывается на стену, потом повторяет, уже тише. — Мне — есть разница. Я видел, что они могут, я бы тебе поверил. Одно твоё слово — и поверил бы.

К горлу подступает тошнота. Баки внезапно оказывается совсем близко.

— Стив, тебе же плохо, какого чёрта ты притащился, ты же и так чуть не сдох…

Он позволяет подхватить себя под руки и дотащить до кровати и молча вцепляется в чужой рукав, чтобы не вздумал сбежать. Руки у Баки впервые не закрыты перчатками, и Стив вздрагивает, когда видит, что в ярком электрическом свете на месте левой ладони блестит металл. Упрямый осёл, думает он, сколько же пережил без меня, какая ещё пропасть секретов нас разделяет. В один момент всё перевернул вверх тормашками, одним движением открыл наглухо закупоренные шлюзы, и что-то живое, давно забытое потоками теперь хлещет в них. Стив из последних сил держится на поверхности, вот-вот утонет, и не за что ухватиться.

— Иди сюда, — слабо просит он, когда перед глазами перестает кружиться, и разжимает пальцы, взамен поднимая обе руки. — Пожалуйста.

Всё, чем он жил эти годы, всё, во что верил — исчезает, и Баки нужен ему, как воздух, чтобы не исчезнуть тоже, чтобы не сойти с ума.

Баки наклоняется к нему, как зачарованный, и вкладывает ладони в ладони. Стив тянет его на себя, ближе, ближе, пока не прижимает, пока не обнимает обеими руками так крепко, как только может. Вдыхает знакомый и, одновременно, совсем новый запах, и чувствует, как уходят, растворяются пять лет ненависти, пять лет одиночества. Горячечно шепчет: «прости меня, прости, мне так жаль» и что есть сил стискивает зубы, но потом, кажется, всё-таки плачет под успокаивающими прикосновениями теплых рук, долго, беззвучно, пока не проваливается в сон.

Стив не знает, сколько времени они проводят вот так, переплетённые, как кусочки паззла, но когда выныривает из тягучей дремы, свет уже не горит, а ночь сменяется предрассветными сумерками. Баки лежит напротив и смотрит: внимательно и спокойно. Ничего не исправлено, ничего не в порядке, но всё равно — сейчас — становится легче дышать.

— Что у тебя с рукой? — спрашивает Стив. — Я не мог не заметить, что она…

— Ненастоящая? — заканчивает Баки за него.

— Да. Как это вышло?

Баки морщится, как от зубной боли.

— Я пытался сдержать удар, чтобы не убить тебя, как её. Вышло… плохо.

Красное на сером, и чёрный пепел. И крестик на тонкой цепочке в вороте его рубашки. Стив старается не думать об этом.

— Кто поставил тебе протез? Легионеры?

— Боже, нет, — Баки качает головой. — К ним это не имеет никакого отношения. «Старк Индастриз».

Стив вскидывает брови:

— Старк? Энтони Старк, тот самый сумасшедший богач, что поставляет в Легион оружие?

— Это сложная ситуация, Стив, — вздыхает Баки. — И очень долгая история. Честное слово, не надо тебе туда лезть. Последнее, чего я хотел — впутывать тебя в это.  
Похоже, Сэм был прав: Стив чувствует, как воздух дрожит, как всегда, когда он подходит к той самой границе необратимых перемен. Баки — ключ к разгадке тайны комнаты Второго шанса, и у него есть какой-то план. Если отпустить его сейчас — он снова уйдёт, и кто знает, увидятся ли они ещё когда-нибудь. Ни за что на свете Стив не позволит ему разбираться с этим в одиночку.

— Расскажи мне, — просит он, готовый спорить до тех пор, пока не получит ответ.

Баки какое-то время молчит, а затем протягивает руку и палец за пальцем разжимает непроизвольно сжавшиеся кулаки, накрывает ладонь Стива своей. Опять вздыхает и говорит.

— Я очнулся на берегу, вокруг был снег. Не знаю, помнишь ли, в паре километров от того дома была небольшая речка. Не помню, как дошёл туда, но тех, кто шёл за мной — я убил, их трупы лежали в нескольких метрах. Думал, что сам тоже умру: видел, что на месте руки каша, и совсем ничего — ниже плеча, и холодно было так, что я бы за пару часов превратился в сосульку.

Стив закрывает глаза, не решаясь смотреть Баки в лицо.

— Меня подобрали ребята Старка — он сотрудничает с повстанцами, как оказалось, и у них есть ресурсы и план, Стив, хороший план о том, как раз и навсегда заткнуть Легион. Ну, тогда я не знал, конечно, кто они, да и не соображал ничего. Клинт Бартон — один из наших — и его команда были там, потому что перехватили сигнал, но тебя на тот момент уже забрали, только я и остался. Четыре месяца валялся на больничной койке, потом ко мне явился Старк собственной персоной, — Баки фыркает. — Поставил протез, объяснил, что к чему.

— Старк тоже из наших? — спрашивает Стив нетвердым голосом.

— Нет. Просто очень умный и очень богатый засранец, — в голосе Баки появляется тепло. — Ему не нравится, когда навязывают чужие правила. А Легион и те, кто за ним стоит, занимаются именно этим. Они выращивают нас, как скот. Сгоняют сюда, а потом пополняют нами же Легион. Безотходное производство.

— Да, об этом мы уже догадались. Мы давно пытаемся узнать, что происходит на нулевом уровне. Видели под броней легионера одного из прежних заключенных. Думаем, что по всей территории есть какие-то передатчики, сводящие нас с ума… или что-то вроде. Чтобы легче было вербовать потом.

Баки задумчиво хмыкает.

— Или что-то вроде. И в комнате Второго шанса нас не вербуют. Нас ломают, под ноль стирают личность, приучают реагировать на кодовые слова, которые знают только командиры, и только им и подчиняться. Я сам — один из первых опытных образцов. Помнишь тот раз, когда ты вытащил меня из шахт?

Стив кивает. Баки продолжает:

— Ну, вот. Мне вживили специальное устройство. И начальную обработку провели. Тогда схема ещё не была налажена, да и времени у них со мной почти не было, ты пришёл раньше, но изменения… уже начались, — он передергивает плечами. — Если бы я только знал, ни за что бы с тобой домой не вернулся. Я ведь три года был бомбой замедленного действия рядом с вами. И в конце концов всё-таки эта бомба взорвалась.

— Если бы мы знали, — твёрдо говорит Стив, — мы бы придумали, что с этим сделать. Никто бы тебя не отпустил.

Баки смотрит в ответ с такой тоской, что становится не по себе.

— Не было у нас ресурсов на это, Стив. Сам знаешь. Зато у них — все козыри. Пара специальных слов — и я оружие, снятое с предохранителя. Рано или поздно — это всё равно бы случилось.

Пара слов — и человек становится безвольной марионеткой. _«Что, Роджерс, волнуешься за моих солдат?»_

— Рамлоу, — вспоминает Стив. — Один из командиров. Я видел, как кто-то из легионеров вышел из-под контроля, но Рамлоу что-то сказал ему — и тот продолжил подчиняться приказам. А ты? Почему ты здесь?

Баки медлит, но потом всё же отвечает:

— Скажем, я — секретное оружие Старка. Они готовят большие перемены, там, снаружи. Когда придёт время, я разрушу комнату Второго шанса. Этой тюрьмы больше не будет.

Стиву становится холодно. Он крепко сжимает руку Баки в своей.

— Обещай ничего не делать один.

— Стив… Всё куда сложнее, чем ты можешь себе представить.

— Обещай, — требует он. — У нас тоже есть люди, которые что-то могут. Мы не первый год рискуем своими шкурами, чтобы хоть что-то изменить. Я познакомлю вас завтра, и ты им все расскажешь. Я доверяю им как себе.

— И мне, — усмехается Баки невесело, — доверяешь, как себе?

Кровь, пепел, резкий запах гари — Стив гонит эти образы подальше и отвечает, упрямо глядя в глаза:

— Один раз я уже ошибся, не поверив в тебя. Больше такого не допущу.

Баки зажмуривается и коротко смеется, хотя смех этот выходит похожим на всхлип.

— Хренов идеалист. Совсем не изменился.

Стив прижимается лбом к его лбу и просит:

— Не оставляй меня больше никогда. Обещай мне.

— Я постараюсь, Стив, — говорит Баки в ответ. И это не обещание, но у Стива совсем не остается сил спорить. Его выключает, как лампочку, и второй раз погружаясь в сон он почти неосознанно придвигается ближе к теплу чужого тела. Утром, решает Стив, утром они ещё обо всём поговорят.

*****

_Баки идёт сквозь лес, тяжело переставляя ноги: вытащить увязшую в снегу правую, перетащить вперед, перенести на неё вес, затем — вытащить левую, и так — до бесконечности. Он не знает, куда и зачем идёт, не знает, откуда. В блеклом лунном свете деревья отбрасывают длинные тени, и, немея от холода, он уже не видит разницы между предметами и тенями. Чьи-то шаги приближаются, и что-то жуткое взвивается вверх и вбок. Это, кажется, его сила, но Баки её совсем не чувствует. Больше его никто не преследует. Покрытая тонким слоем льда река вдруг оказывается прямо перед ним. Пару мгновений он смотрит на светлые блики на гладкой поверхности, а потом наступает темнота._

_В следующий раз, когда Баки открывает глаза, он видит кровь. Много, очень много крови, и во рту у него тоже — металлический привкус. Он смотрит на алый снег: яркое на ярком, — на том месте, где должна быть левая рука, торчит кровавый обрубок. Снова звучат чьи-то шаги, и человеческие тени окружают его, склоняются над ним, закрывают небо. Он теряет сознание раньше, чем успевает увидеть их лица._

_«Джеймс, — слышит Баки. — Ты обязан его защищать»._

_«Ты мертва, — думает он в ответ. — Я тебя убил. Тебя нет»._

_Чувствует прикосновение холодных рук ко лбу, а потом вдруг понимает, что стоит посреди гостиной в их старом доме. Всё залито солнцем, и у окна — против света, так, что видно только силуэт — застыла Пегги. Она злится, это ясно по напряженным плечам, по смятому в пальцах подолу платья._

_— Ты, — Пегги поворачивается и отходит чуть в сторону: становится видно её лицо — красный росчерк помады, горящий взгляд. — Ты обязан его защищать. Он упрямый, как осёл, и совсем никого не слушает. Но тебе он верит больше всех._

_— Что я мог сделать? — возражает Баки. Его рот двигается помимо воли, — это уже было, просто воспоминание, вернувшееся во сне. — Я не стал бы нарочно подвергать его опасности. Никто не знал, что меня поймают, и Стив сам пошёл меня искать._

_Пегги поджимает губы._

_— Стив пойдёт за тобой куда угодно, это ты понимаешь? Хоть на край света. Поэтому сделай так, чтобы подобное больше не повторилось. Не рискуй собой. Не бери одиночные задания, — её голос срывается. — Прошу тебя, Джеймс. Пообещай мне._

_— Я постараюсь._

Стив просыпается и протягивает руку, чтобы разгладить складку, залегшую у Баки между бровей. Перед глазами всё ещё стоит обрубок руки с торчащей белой костью; ему дурно.

— Ты видел мой сон, — Баки не спрашивает, утверждает.

— Да. Силы, похоже, восстановились. Никогда не понимал, кстати, как ты можешь чувствовать меня, когда я ничего такого не делаю.

Баки пожимает плечами.

— Понятия не имею.

В дверь стучат: громко, настойчиво, и прежде чем они успевают отреагировать, в комнату врывается Сэм. Стив садится на постели и вдруг понимает, что уже давно наступило утро.

— Барнс! Ты не знаешь, куда… — начинает Сэм, а потом останавливается, как вкопанный. Переводит взгляд с Баки на Стива. — О. Я хотел спросить, не знаешь ли ты, куда Роджерс пропал с больничной койки, но, кажется, сам уже вижу.

Баки угрюмо молчит, и Стив внезапно чувствует себя очень неловко.

— Что-то случилось, Сэм? — спрашивает он, прочистив горло.

— Кроме того, что мой друг неизвестно куда сбежал из больницы в пижаме? — фыркает Сэм, но тут же становится серьёзнее. — У Наташи новости, и… В общем, тебе лучше своими глазами это увидеть. Все уже в сборе, так что лучше пошевеливайся и, ради бога, переоденься, — мазнув взглядом по хмурому Баки, добавляет. — И он пусть приходит. Сдаётся мне, Барнс, ты к этому имеешь прямое отношение.

Стив спрыгивает с кровати.

— Через полчаса, — говорит он Баки, — у входа в главный зал.

Стив оглядывается на Сэма, выжидающе застывшего в дверном проёме, а потом ловит Баки за предплечье и говорит тихо:

— Ты сказал «постараюсь». Ей — тогда, и мне — сейчас. А я хочу, чтобы ты пообещал мне, слышишь?

— Я не могу, Стив, — Баки темнеет лицом. Стив упрямо мотает головой.

— Обещай. Ну?

— Ладно, — сквозь зубы выдавливает Баки. — Обещаю. Доволен?

Стив поднимает уголки губ в полуулыбке:

— Теперь — да. Через полчаса.

Баки кивает и скрывается в ванной. Стив выходит за дверь, чувствуя, как Сэм пристально смотрит в спину. Они некоторое время идут по коридору в тишине, прежде чем Сэм нарушает молчание:

— Вы всё-таки поговорили.

— Да, — соглашается Стив. — Но я не готов это обсуждать.

— Ладно, — покладисто отвечает Сэм. — Я только одно хочу сказать: осторожнее. Когда ты не один, всё становится вдвое сложнее.

— Как у тебя с Нат в Афганистане? — вырывается у Стива.

Сэм округляет глаза:

— Откуда ты?..

— Прости, — бормочет Стив. — Когда я был не в себе, когда сила вышла из-под контроля, я читал ваши мысли, и твои в том числе. Видел, как её ранили, как ты вылечил её, и как вас обоих чуть не убили.

— Всё нормально, — отмахивается Сэм. — Просто мы никогда не рассказываем об этом, ты сам знаешь. Как-то так сложилось. Но — да, я имел в виду именно это. Когда есть тот, для кого сделаешь что угодно, жить так, как мы живём, становится сложнее. И я боюсь, что ты от этого отвык, приятель.

— Справлюсь.

Чёрный пепел. Красное на белом. Холодный металл руки.

У них однажды уже ничего не вышло. Но Баки сказал «обещаю», поэтому они обязаны справиться. Всё скоро закончится, и они оба останутся живы.

Стив запрещает себе думать иначе.


End file.
